


The Other Man out of Time

by belca77777



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AOU does not exist, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author has messed with timelines again, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Canon Divergence - Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Clint Barton-centric, Deaf Clint Barton, Dubious Science, Falling In Love, Humor, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Original Character Death(s), Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, The Asset remembers, The Time Stone, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel, WWII Bucky Barnes, War Era, World War II, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belca77777/pseuds/belca77777
Summary: Также известный как Клинт, Путешественник во Времени, Разрушающий Вселенную.Из-за того, что в один прекрасный день Камень Времени основательно закручивает ткань реальности, Клинт находит собственную копию в Нормандии. В тысяча девятьсот сорок четвертом году. Там Клинт (версия 2.0) встречает Баки Барнса, Ревущих Коммандос и совершенно другого Стива.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Other Man out of Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004771) by [sara_holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_holmes/pseuds/sara_holmes). 



> **Примечание автора:**  
>  И да, у меня опять проблемы со временем. Это пост-Мстители, но уже с Сэмом Уилсоном и близнецами Максимофф. Потому что я так хочу.

Признаком того, что Клинт достаточно долго околачивается в мире супергероев становится то, что ему даже не кажется странным, когда в десять утра в воскресенье он обнаруживает себя сражающимся с динозаврами. С тех пор, как их слепленная на скорую руку команда Мстителей победила в Нью-Йорке Локи и барона фон Штрукера, встать, нацепить уши, принять душ, доесть вчерашние остатки еды на вынос, прочитать газету и отправиться биться с динозаврами почти стало утренней рутиной.

Кроме того, что Клинт — единственный, кто в наши дни читает газеты, ему одному из всей команды нужны приспособления, чтобы слышать. И не всегда динозавров. Иногда — инопланетян. А бывает — сумасшедших ублюдков с претензией на мировое господство, выглядящих как обычные шарики.

— Велоцирапторы приближаются к зоопарку, Кэп, — говорит он в комм, сидя в гнезде на верхушке дерева. Потом поднимает лук и смотрит на здоровенного птеродактиля. Тот визжит, когда стрела попадает в цель, и падает в пруд, поднимая море брызг. — Общественность захочет надрать нам задницы, если детеныш снежного барса закончит свои дни в качестве их закуски.

— Черт, — шипит Кэп. — Кто может сбегать в зоопарк? Я тут… немного занят!

— Прошу прощения, но у меня партия в теннис с крайне нервным аллозавром. Никак не могу отложить… — раздается напряженный голос Железного Человека. Через комм, встроенный в слуховой аппарат, Клинт слышит взрывы, шум репульсоров и жуткий рев зверя, и надеется, что это предсмертный. — Сокол, ты где?

— Я могу, — тяжело дыша, говорит Пьетро. — Так, ребятишки, пришло время поиграть в салочки…

— Пьетро, не смей! — кричит Клинт, целясь в следующего птеродактиля. — Стив заставит меня заполнить кучу бумаг, если тебя сожрут!

— Им ни за что меня не поймать, — бодро орет Максимофф. — Они такие же заторможенные как ты, старичок.

— Ладно, я передумал. Пусть жрут, — говорит Клинт. — Иди в траву погуще!

— Эх, был бы тут Брюс… — печально вздыхает Тони, и Бартон слышит гул репульсоров. В небе появляется красно-золотая вспышка, и последний птеродактиль, загоревшись прямо на лету, опускается вниз по странно изящной траектории и падает на землю с тошнотворным «бу-у-ух». — Халку очень понравились бы трицерапторы.

— Я могу оставить одного, — с улыбкой в голосе говорит Ванда. — Вон тот — такой миленький…  
Клинта затапливает нежностью. С тех пор, как сбегая из ада под названием «Локи-фон Штрукер», он случайно прихватил с собой близнецов, она стала ему кем-то вроде младшей сестры, которой у него никогда не было. А Пьетро — младшим братом, которого он с радостью толкнул бы под колеса движущегося автомобиля. (Он шутит. Он любит Пьетро. И даже если тот абсолютный говнюк, он не Барни, а это значит очень, очень много).

— Никаких динозавров, — произносит Стив капитанским голосом, и Клинт закатывает глаза.

— Мы шутим, Кэп.

— Посмеемся, когда исчезнет угроза, — резко выдыхает Роджерс, и следом раздается звук ударяющегося обо что-то щита.

Боже, ему и правда нужно расслабиться, думает Клинт, и жалеет, что с ними нет Наташи. Потому что она всегда соглашается с тем, что Стив слишком серьезен и всегда потакает Клинту в его любви посплетничать о недостатках — а иногда и о достоинствах — остальных членов команды. Нат сейчас на западном побережье. Заменяя половину команды, сражается с остатками АИМ.

— На озере чисто, — произносит Ванда.

— К северу тоже, — говорит Сэм. — Только рапторы, о которых нужно позаботиться.

— Твои давно потерянные родственники, Сокол, — ехидно тянет Старк. — Хочешь попробовать покаркать на них?

— Хочешь попробовать заткнуться? — добродушно отвечает Уилсон. — Тор, что там с лужайкой?

— Чисто. Рапторы последние. Пьетро, загоняй их к озеру.

— Замётано, — кричит тот. — Принимай!

Клинт немного разочарован тем, что ему не удалось посмотреть, что происходит, когда кто-то со всей дури лупит Мьельниром по морде бегущего со всех ног велоцираптора. Но Тор с Пьетро потом заверили его, что зрелище было весьма впечатляющим. В целом, они проделали хорошую работу. Чудом никто не погиб. Благодаря социальным навыкам Ванды и Пьетро у гражданских только несколько травм. Территории, вероятно, понадобится чертовски много восстановительных работ, но это не в счет. Никто не погиб. И даже детеныш снежного барса вполне себе жив. Это хорошо. Клинт обязательно подчеркнет это в беседе с прессой, которая обычно появляется, как только начинаются работы по разбору завалов. Он думает, что ему предстоит очень важное дело, и почти на девяносто процентов уверен, что его не успели сфотографировать в тот момент, когда он чуть не упал с дерева, на котором гнездился. Так что это плюс. Около трех минут он посвящает работе по связям с общественностью, прежде чем Стив тактично прерывает его, говоря что-то типа «Хоукай, прекрати мучить прессу, у них уже есть фото, где ты весь в крови разглагольствуешь о барсе-малютке, так что можешь расслабиться».

К тому времени, как они с Роджерсом возвращаются в башню, все остальные уже там. Набились в лабораторию Тони, собравшись вокруг чего-то, вызвавшего настоящий переполох. Даже Пьетро стоит на месте и смотрит. Значит, это что-то очень интересное.

— И что же заставило вас, ребята, бросить нас там на произвол судьбы? — входя, громко говорит Клинт. Стив, должно быть, испытывает аналогичные чувства, потому что даже не косится на него. Либо это, либо он слишком над чем-то задумался.

— Оттуда пять минут хода, — не оборачиваясь, отвечает Тони. Он почти снял броню, но все еще в одной перчатке, которой держит чашку кофе. — Ты весь бой просидел на этом чертовом дереве. Физические упражнения пойдут тебе на пользу.

— Что тут у вас? — спрашивает Стив своим самым рабочим голосом, стягивая шлем и взъерошивая волосы. Он хмурится, и Клинт немного разочарован тем, что даже избиение тирекса не смогло развеселить его.

— Мы выяснили, откуда взялись динозавры, — говорит Сэм. — И это не АИМ.

— Тогда кто их создал?

— Никто, — отвечает Тони. — Это самые что ни на есть настоящие динозавры. Спасибо нашему новому другу — Камню Времени.

Все начинают говорить одновременно. Такое наслоение звука — ад для людей с нарушениями слуха как у Клинта, поэтому единственное, что он действительно понимает — Стив ругается. Чуть подавшись вперед, Клинт видит небольшой камень, светящийся желтым и парящий над круглой металлической подставкой. Когда он смотрит вокруг, ему кажется, что все начинают двигаться медленнее, звук становится глуше и искажается. Он удивленно моргает и странный эффект пропадает.

— Итак, Камень Времени… — произносит Стив. — Чего нам стоит опасаться?

— Он манипулирует временем, — говорит Тор. — Может перемещать предметы, создавать порталы. Может замедлять и ускорять реальность. Или совсем остановить ее. Существует великое множество игр со временем.

— Да, мы воспринимаем время не так, как остальная часть Вселенной, — Ванда с любопытством разглядывает камень. — И он может воспользоваться этим.

— Так что эта штука собрала в кучу наших доисторических друзей и принесла к нам в песочницу, — ухмыляется Тони. — Чего мы не знаем, так это почему это происходит и кто еще в этом замешан.

— Ничего себе… — произносит Стив, и его тон — нечто среднее между благоговением и ужасом. Он, как и Ванда, пристально смотрит на медленно вращающийся камень. — То есть, он мог бы перенести меня в сорок четвертый, чтобы я не брал Баки в тот поезд?

В комнате происходит коллективное вздрагивание. Сэм яростно трет лоб, думая, наверное, что вот и пришло время для того, чтобы начать предпринимать очередные усилия по заманиванию Роджерса на курс терапии. В команде это довольно известный факт. То, что Стив не смог справиться со смертью Баки Барнса тогда и по-прежнему не может справиться со смертью Баки Барнса сейчас, хотя, технически, тот мертв уже больше семидесяти лет. Они все даже поставили немного денег на то, сколько еще Роджерс будет рвать на себе волосы и страдать комплексом выжившего, но прежде чем Наташа сорвала банк, Сэму удалось это хоть как-то приглушить.

Стив даже не замечает, что все остальные в комнате застыли где-то на девяти с половиной по десятибалльной шкале самых неловких ситуаций, и продолжает гипнотизировать камень. Ванда с Пьетро смотрят на Клинта, пытаясь узнать, каковыми должны стать их дальнейшие действия, но тот пожимает плечами, сообщая «не спрашивайте, я сам не знаю».

— В очередь встань… — раздается в тишине голос Тони. — Если кто и вернется назад, то это буду я. Отправлюсь туда, где мне двадцать три и строгим голосом скажу «да, это ее сестра, не делай этого».

— Ты все равно сделал бы это, — фыркает Сэм.

Тони нарочито оглядывается.  
— Ой, прости, мне на секунду показалось, что это Роуди. Я-то думал, твоя работа — присматривать за Капитаном Безрассудство…

— Он временно перевел меня на Старк-дежурство, — ухмыляется Уилсон. — Хотя не думаю, что оплата пивом может показаться кому-то достойной.

После этого напряжение немного ослабевает. Тор смеется, а Ванда отрывает взгляд от камня и отступает назад. Стив все еще продолжает рассеянно смотреть на него. Пьетро, усмехнувшись, толкает Ванду локтем в бок.  
— Пф-ф, прошлое…. Я собираюсь отправиться в будущее, — заявляет он. — Может, там хоть кто-нибудь будет достаточно быстрым, чтобы угнаться за мной.

— Тогда ты перестанешь быть уникальным, а останешься просто среднескоростной занозой в заднице, — говорит Клинт.

— Тогда я, пожалуй, никуда не пойду. Не хочу, чтобы ты скучал по моей заднице.

Клинт пытается испепелить его взглядом, но тот коварно шевелит бровями и исчезает. Клинт видит лишь размытое синее пятно и чувствует, как его толкают. Он теряет равновесие и взмахивает руками. Пока он падает, слышит, как Тони орет на Пьетро, и видит, как Стив бросается вперед, чтобы поймать его, но слишком поздно. Кажется, время действительно замедляется, когда Клинт ощущает удар. А затем весь мир становится желто-золотым.

***

— Клинт! Клинт! Слышишь меня?

Он пытается выползти из этого заторможенного состояния и заставить руки и ноги работать. Потом инстинктивно тянется к ушам. Неуклюжие пальцы натыкаются на слуховые аппараты.

— Они на месте, — раздается глубокий и успокаивающий голос Стива. — Оба, Клинт.

— Кто-нибудь, поймайте Пьетро, — невнятно просит он. — Я его убью.

— Это я его убью! — орет Тони. — Он же знает правила — не носиться по лаборатории!

— Только я могу убить Пьетро, — бормочет Клинт. — Я застолбил.

— Ты в порядке? — настойчиво повторяет Стив, приподнимает его подбородок и пытается заглянуть в глаза, большим пальцем приподнимая веко.

— Отстань, со мной все нормально, — Клинт вяло похлопывает Стива по руке. — Что случилось?

— Он тебя сбил…

— Всем назад!

Объяснение Стива прерывается воплем Тони. Клинта бесцеремонно хватают и поднимают вверх, оттаскивая на несколько шагов. Ему удается повернуться, прижавшись к груди Роджерса. Как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как пульсирует Камень Времени — золотистые дуги толчками выплывают из центра вперед. Они медленно сплетаются в овал и расширяются, а в середине… что-то, вернее — где-то… Не в башне.

— О, черт, — шепчет Тони, и Клинт с ним абсолютно согласен. Потому что на другой стороне портала стоит второй Клинт Бартон, в ужасе смотрит на них и что-то неразборчиво кричит.

— Это я! — голосом, полным паники, говорит Клинт. — Почему там я?

На том конце портала вдруг вспыхивает яркий свет, который окрашивает окружающее в тревожный оранжевый. Его двойник, дико озираясь, тянется за стрелой. Клинт пытается выйти вперед, но Тор хватает его за запястье и дергает назад. Клинт протестующе мычит, а портал вибрирует, разрушается и начинает складываться сам в себя. Пока не остается ничего, кроме безмятежно вращающегося камня, самодовольно наслаждающегося устроенным хаосом.

— Не трогай больше, — говорит Тор, продолжая держать его за руку. Как плохо ведущего себя ребенка. Тот факт, что это Пьетро виноват в том, что он коснулся камня в первый раз, им полностью игнорируется.

— Почему я там? Что это? Это будущее? — спрашивает Клинт и моргает. Потом еще. И еще… Перед глазами пляшут разноцветные круги, а язык во рту кажется слишком большим. — Почему я вижу пятна? — стонет он. — Ой, это обморок…

И всё. Сил не остается совсем. Последнее, что он видит — Стив не успевает схватить его до того, как он, падая, задевает Камень Времени. Опять. И мир исчезает в плотном, душном мраке…

***

Вокруг темно и пусто. Сердце бьется как ненормальное, и Клинт поворачивается, чтобы оглядеться. Он надеется увидеть желто-золотые вспышки, или что-нибудь еще, но вокруг ничего. Совсем. Все, что он видит — это деревья, кусты и темнота за ними. Башни нет. Команды тоже нет.

Часть его хочет позвать на помощь, чтобы узнать, если ли кто-нибудь рядом, но он заставляет себя промолчать. Оглушающий взрыв сотрясает землю, и где-то слева Клинт слышит выстрелы.

Он покрепче хватается за лук и заставляет ноги двигаться. Пригибаясь под ветками и не обращая внимания на царапины на голых руках, бежит и надеется, что впереди, черт побери, безопасно. А не…

Нога вдруг проваливается куда-то. Клинт кричит. Сердце скачет в горло, когда он понимает, что под листьями нет дна. Он выбрасывает вперед свободную руку, надеясь затормозить падение. Поздно… Он плашмя летит в яму и приземляется лицом в грязь.

Ошеломленный и растерянный от боли, он заставляет себя подняться на колени, но характерный звук готового выстрелить оружия заставляет его застыть на месте. Бестолково моргая и пытаясь уговорить сердце не ломать ему ребра, он крепко сжимает в кулаке лук.

— Не двигайся, — раздается по-техасски медлительный, срывающийся голос. — Опусти оружие.

Клинт, стоя на коленях, смотрит на мутную лужицу и пытается собраться с мыслями. Медленно кладет лук и поднимает руки.

— Ты немец? Почему не в форме?

— Приятель, я из Айовы, — отвечает Клинт, медленно поднимая взгляд. В животе становится пусто, как только он видит у самого носа штык, дальше винтовку и еще дальше — трясущиеся руки. Оружие в грязи как и солдат. У которого за спиной маячат еще двое, оба бледные и с оружием.

— Ты не выглядишь одним из нас, — говорит второй. На нем расстегнутая фуражка — ремешки свободно болтаются под подбородком. И у него яркие светлые глаза, отчетливо видимые в темноте окопа.

Клинт смотрит на солдат, на их оружие, и желудок потихоньку начинает завязываться в узел…

— Это фриц, стреляй! — шипит третий. — Глянь на него!

— Нет, — говорит Клинт. — Ради всего святого, убери ты винтовку от моего лица!

— Фрэнк, стреляй!

— Заткнись, Данбар, никто ни в кого не стреляет! — кричит второй. Тот, что с яркими глазами. Он протягивает руку и отталкивает оружие. Потом с опаской смотрит на Клинта. — Пора что-нибудь рассказать, приятель.

Клинт может только молча продолжать разглядывать его. Форма оливкового цвета, орёл и сержантские погоны на плечах. Никакого камуфляжа, никакой рации… Ничего, что заставило бы утихомириться его растущие подозрения.

Блядский Камень Времени.

К сожалению, парень с сержантскими нашивками воспринимает продолжающуюся тишину несколько негативно. Он засовывает руку в карман, достает пистолет и целится Клинту между глаз.

— Ты, кажется, идешь с немецкой стороны, — говорит он, по-бруклински растягивая гласные. — И ты точно не похож на нас.

— Джимми, а как же «никто ни в кого не стреляет»? — подает голос первый.

— Я спецагент, — быстро произносит Клинт. — Член… ССР*. Меня высадили не в тот квадрат, и я заблудился в этом аду.

— Как и все мы, — кивает Джимми. — ССР?

Недалеко раздается крик, и слышатся звуки выстрелов. Джимми ругается и смотрит на своих.  
— Мы не можем здесь сидеть. Нужно добраться до города.

— Если там все еще есть город, — бурчит тот, кого назвали Фрэнком.

Сержант разворачивается к Клинту.  
— Пистолет есть?

— Я спецагент, мне ничего больше не нужно, — отвечает тот, кивая на лук. Джимми пару секунд недоуменно разглядывает его.

— Чертов лук… Да ты шутишь. Армия присылает нам в помощь спецагента, а он оказывается гребаным Робин Гудом?

— Он бесшумен, и я бью с четырехсот футов, — говорит Клинт. — Я профи. Вам нужна помощь или нет?

Солдаты переглядываются. Один качает головой, другой пожимает плечами, Джимми проводит грязной ладонью по лицу.

— Ладно, — говорит он, опуская предохранитель. — Пойдешь с нами, Айова. У тебя хорошее зрение?

— Лучше некуда.

— Отлично. Ты — со мной. Прилипаешь к моей заднице и стреляешь во всех фрицев, которых видишь. Без фокусов, или я сам тебя пристрелю, понял?

Клинт показывает ему большие пальцы.  
— Понял, Джимми.

Человек с яркими глазами хмурится.  
— Для тебя — сержант Барнс, умник. Идем.

***

— Так, — медленно произносит Клинт, глядя попеременно то на Тора, то на Ванду, стоящих по разные стороны от его койки в медотсеке. Они только что закончили беседовать. Говорили на всеязыке, беглом соковийском и перемежали все это спецтерминами — Клинт даже не пытался ничего понять. Потом они немного пообъясняли, но он все равно был растерян. — Вы думаете, что другая версия меня… копия или что-то типа того, потерялась где-то во времени?

— Говоря простыми словами, да, — серьезно отвечает Тор, складывая на груди здоровенные руки. — Хотя без дополнительной проверки сложно утверждать с уверенностью. Моя матушка превосходно разбирается во многих видах… ну… вы бы сказали — магии. Если хочешь, я могу попросить ее о помощи.

— Я сама могу это сделать, — настойчиво говорит Ванда.

— Матушка…

— Без обид, Тор, но я уже встречался с Асгардским магом. Мне не понравилось, — прерывает его Клинт, потому что, во-первых, это правда, а во-вторых, может, Ванда и крошечная, но в этом теле скрываются довольно внушительные силы. Да, и еще она уже начинает сердито хмуриться на Тора за его инсинуации по поводу того, что она не справится. — При всем уважении к твоей матушке. Я абсолютно уверен, она несравненна, но я попытаю счастья с Сабриной.

Он широко улыбается ей, а Ванда закусывает губу.  
— Ты уверен? — она внезапно кажется растерянной. — Я обещала не использовать силы…

— Против нас. Ага, знаю, — кивает Клинт. — Будь уверена, если кто-то подумает, что ты используешь силы во зло, Стив тут же даст тебе щитом по голове.

— Клинт!

— Что? Ты совершенно спокойно угрожал ей этим, когда думал, что она «плохой парень»…

— Никто никого не будет бить, — решительно говорит Стив. — Ванда, мы доверяем тебе. Сделай это.

— Не волнуйся, что можешь повредить мозги. Повреждать там особо нечего, — громко кричит Тони, как только Ванда, шагнув вперед, поднимает над Клинтом руки. Тот тоже вытягивает ладони, но ее жесты намного изящнее.

— Старк, твой вклад, как всегда, неоценим, — говорит Тор. — Может, тебе стоит пойти к своим роботам и поделиться мыслями с ними? Уверен, они были бы счастливы выслушать их.

— На меня огрызается полубог… Да что происходит, в самом деле?

— Тони, заткнись или убирайся, — цедит Стив, и Старк закрывает рот на воображаемую молнию. Клинт посмеялся бы, но взгляд Роджерса суров и не сулит никому ничего хорошего.

— Я сделаю это, если он посидит спокойно, — говорит Ванда, шевеля пальцами возле лба Клинта. — Ты хуже Пьетро.

— А вот и нет! Я значительно лучше, — скалится в ответ Клинт. — Кстати, никто еще не нашел этого мелкого ублюдка?

Ванда больно бьет его по голове.

— Что? — принимается защищаться он. — Ты его и похуже называла. Я слышал.

— Ты не знаешь, как я его называла. Ты не говоришь на соковийском, — вздыхает Ванда. — Всё. Замри.

— На всём я говорю… — бурчит Клинт, но послушно застывает. Он размеренно дышит, глядя, как легкие струйки медленно ползут к его голове, окрашивая мир в алый, и закрывает глаза, позволяя Ванде делать свое дело. Через какое-то время краснота за веками блекнет, он моргает и открывает глаза.

— Твоя копия во Франции. В Нормандии, в сорок четвертом.

Клинт растерянно смотрит на нее.  
— Какого хрена я там забыл? — спрашивает он и видит, как все головы начинают медленно поворачиваться к Роджерсу.

— О, черт… — говорит тот и бьет себя ладонью по лбу. — О, черт!

Ванда смотрит на Клинта, потом на Стива.

— Что?

— Я… — начинает Стив и беспомощно смотрит на Сэма. Тот качает головой.

— Не вмешивай меня в это дерьмо. Разбирайся сам.

— Эй, вы о чем? — кричит Клинт. — Почему я в Нормандии в сорок четвертом?

— Я сказал… сказал, что хочу вернуться, чтобы не брать Баки в поезд, — произносит Стив. — Как раз перед тем, как Пьетро сбил тебя. Я думал… я не знал, что это серьезно. Я просто шутил.

— Чувак, мы должны срочно поработать над твоим чувством юмора, — бормочет Сэм.

— Ты хотел попасть туда? — спрашивает Тор Стива.

— Нет! — отвечает тот, и звучит это странно оборонительно. — Не знаю! Я просто сказал, я не… я имею в виду… — он замолкает, и в комнате становится тихо. Стив смотрит вокруг, открывает рот, как будто собираясь и дальше протестовать.

— Кажется, Камень Времени почувствовал твое желание вернуться в то время, — говорит Тор. — Ты хотел спасти друга?

— А вместо этого, отправил туда Клинта, — качает головой Ванда. — Ну копию Клинта, потому что он единственный, кто коснулся Камня.

— Подождите, так если бы я дотронулся, то вернулся бы? — спрашивает Стив. — Я мог бы…

— Нет, — отвечает Ванда. — Могла вернуться только копия Клинта. И он не знает, что делает эта копия, где она и с кем.

— Да? Ну ладно… — тяжело вздыхает Стив, глядя больными глазами. Потом засовывает руки в карманы и, опустив голову, уходит.

Сэм вздыхает и смотрит на Тони.  
— Не хочешь пойти за ним?

— Если только с тобой, — Тони качает головой. — Настроение «Баки Барнс» еще хуже, чем «Доджерс переехали в Лос-Анджелес».

— Нам и над твоим чувством юмора нужно срочно поработать, — качает головой Сэм. — Баки — не предмет для шуток.

— Я, между прочим, воплощение тактичности. Дождался, пока Роджерс выйдет.

— Пойдем. Я буду говорить, а ты молча сочувствовать и держать за руку.

— Это я могу. Веди, Птенчик.

Клинт смотрит им вслед. Ему очень жалко Стива, но не настолько, чтобы забыть о себе.  
— Что будет со мной? — немного смущенно спрашивает он, оборачиваясь к Тору. — Если там мою другую версию взорвут нацисты, я умру?

Ванда смотрит на Тора.  
— Не думаю.

— Не думаешь?

— Мы работаем над поиском более определенных ответов, — говорит Тор. — Но в данный момент нам ничего точно не известно.

— Когда я смотрела, это не было похоже на временную петлю, — продолжает Ванда. — Значит, если я права, ты со своей копией разделён. То, что произойдёт с ним, на тебе не отразится.

— Но точно ты не знаешь? — продолжает допытываться Клинт. — Я мог бы… не знаю… туда…

— Мы не уверены, — говорит Тор. — Я собираюсь поговорить с матушкой. Она или другие дамы Асгарда могут знать об этом больше. Они даже могут знать, как вернуть твою копию, прежде чем она своими поступками повлияет на настоящее.

— И привести сюда? — хмыкает Ванда. — Думаю, одного Клинта нам вполне достаточно.

— Очень смешно…

— Я отправляюсь домой, пойдешь со мной? — спрашивает Тор.

— В Асгард? — удивленно тянет Ванда. — Но… как же… я не могу бросить Пьетро.

— Конечно, можешь, — кивает Тор. — Стив приглядит за ним. А Клинт пообещает, что не станет причинять ему вреда. И вообще, я думаю, он может скрываться в течение довольно долгого времени.

— Иди, — вздыхает Клинт. — Иди и найди мне ответы. Но чтобы дома была до одиннадцати, и никаких глупостей с большими мускулистыми Асгардцами.

— Ты такой милый, — Ванда растроганно целует его в лоб. — Береги себя.

— Я серьезно! — кричит он им в спины. — Тор! Держи ее подальше от Фандрала!

Ему никто не отвечает. Клинт сползает с кровати, ворча о том, что же ему, черт побери, еще сделать, чтобы заслужить хоть каплю уважения; и почему это интересно никто не позвал его в Асгард. Это ведь у него проблемы с шатающимися по времени копиями. Как только он делает шаг, аппарат рядом с кроватью начинает тихо пищать. Клинт вопросительно смотрит на экран. Когда тот и не думает замолкать, обиженно отворачивается.

— Ладно. Хорошо, — сообщает он пустой комнате, чувствуя себя брошенным. — Я возвращаюсь в постель.

***

— Подожди, что?!

Клинт тормозит. Остальные уже вылезли из окопа и подняли оружие. Не желая оставаться в одиночестве, Клинт хватает лук и колчан, кладет стрелу на тетиву и выскакивает следом.

Боже мой, думает он. Я иду за Баки Барнсом. Нет, я бегу за Баки Барнсом по оккупированной нацистами территории. Камень Времени зашвырнул меня на семьдесят лет назад, и я бегу за Баки-гребаным-Барнсом.

— Не отставай, Айова! — оглядываясь через плечо, кричит Баки — Джимми — сержант Барнс, кем бы он там ни был… Они выходят на край леса. Перед ними дорога, внизу под горой неподвижно темнеет город. Баки переходит дорогу и направляется к небольшой полуразрушенной постройке. Остальные идут следом. Подойдя к стене, все валятся на землю. На плечи им сыпется кирпичная пыль. Баки, задыхаясь, смотрит на скрючившихся в грязи товарищей.

— Ладно, — он тяжело дышит, вытирая грязную руку о колено. — Данбар, ты с Фрэнком…

Краем глаза Клинт замечает за плечом Баки какое-то движение. Сто девяносто футов. За низкой, пятнистой изгородью. Освещение не очень, но через секунду он замечает различия в форме и…

Он встает, игнорируя окрик одного из солдат, и отпускает тетиву. Человек падает, и тут же раздаются выстрелы. Баки целится и стреляет в ответ. Клинт сосредотачивается на вспышках. Три стрелы спустя он останавливается и садится.  
— Чисто.

Все трое ошарашенно смотрят на него.

— Ты не мог… — неуверенно начинает Фрэнк.

— Почти двести футов, — удивленно тянет Баки. — В темноте. С дурацким луком и стрелами…

— Я же сказал, что профи, — сердце колотится, разгоняя адреналин по венам. Клинт немного паникует, осознавая, что он только что сделал нечто, чего не должно было случиться…

— Оставим его себе? — говорит Данбар. — Беру свои слова обратно. Если он на таком расстоянии сможет отстреливать фрицев, то мы в полном порядке…

— Заткнись, Данбар, дай подумать, — прерывает его Баки. У него слегка дрожит рука, и он быстро сжимает пальцы. — Айова, ты еще что-нибудь там видишь?

Клинт встает, сканируя взглядом окрестности.  
— Нет, — сообщает он. — Но на сто процентов не уверен.

— Ладно. Вы двое остаетесь и прикрываете нас. Мы с Айовой идем вперед. Вы ждете. Если слышите выстрелы — идете к нам на подмогу. Если ничего не слышите — считаете до ста и отправляетесь за нами.

— То есть, мы в любом случае идем за тобой?

— Заткнись, Данбар! Я никогда не утверждал, что являюсь гением, — шипит Баки, выглядывая из-за угла. — Я просто пытаюсь все сделать правильно.

— Однажды ты нас убьешь, сержант.

— Ну я-то иду первым, не так ли? — ухмыляется Баки, и Клинт подозревает, что это веселье немного наиграно. Ему удается обмануть этих двоих, а Клинт не собирается ничего говорить. — Если кто и рискует, то это мы с новичком.

Вдалеке звучат выстрелы, разом прекращая все намеки на веселье. Баки проверяет свой Браунинг М-1911. (Боже, их сняли с производства в семидесятых… Бартону хочется расплакаться.) Потом смотрит на Клинта. — Ты за мной, Айова?

— Впереди, — говорит Клинт, укладывая стрелу на тетиву. — Не отставай, сержант.

Он поднимается и, оттолкнувшись от стены, мчится по дороге в сторону города. Использует здания в качестве прикрытия, высматривая малейшее движение. Баки несется следом. Они добираются до города и ныряют в первый же дом, вместе проверяя его безопасность.

— Ты не можешь мне указывать, что делать, — произносит Баки в спину исчезающему в очередном дверном проеме Клинту.

— Я спецагент, я могу, — возвращаясь, отвечает тот. — Чисто.

Баки проходит мимо, поднимая пистолет.  
— Понятно, — кивает он. — И какое же у тебя звание?

— Ну, что-то типа старшего лейтенанта, — отвечает Клинт. — У спецагентов все немного не так, — это не совсем правда, но если рассматривать его уровень допуска в ЩИТе, то примерно так и есть. Если Баки так удобнее — с точки зрения соблюдения субординации — Клинт совсем не против.

— Черт, только этого мне не хватало, — вздыхает Баки. — Очередной мудак будет мной командовать.

Они тихо выходят из здания и слышат дальше по улице едва различимые голоса. Клинт не может разобрать, кто и что говорит, но лицо Баки вдруг светлеет, и он облегченно улыбается.

— Святая корова! Спасибо тебе, Господи! Давай, Айова, пошевеливайся!

И прежде чем Клинт успевает возразить, бежит на голоса и, шлепая по жидкой грязи, исчезает в темноте.  
— Барнс! — шипит Клинт и со стоном отправляется следом.

Голоса становятся более разборчивыми, и сразу за углом он видит огни и несколько американских солдат. Бой за город явно выигран, и Клинту остается только застыть и, беспомощно раскрыв рот, в очередной раз спросить себя, не спит ли он. Ноги начинают двигаться независимо от его желания, и холодный вечерний воздух напоминает, что все это, похоже, реально…

— Эй, сержант Барнс, лучше поздно, чем никогда!

В ответ на крик раздается смех, и Баки замедляет ход.  
— Оу, ты скучал по мне? — ухмыляется он.

— Ага, как по дырке в голове! — кричит еще кто-то, вызывая очередной приступ всеобщего веселья. Все шумят, хрипло смеются и по-дружески толкают друг друга. Несколько курящих в стороне солдат машут проходящему мимо Баки.

— Куда ты дел Данбара?

— Мы решили — вас поджарили, сержант!

— Эй, сержант, а кто это с тобой?

Баки продолжает идти, игнорируя крики.  
— Эй, Льюис! — орет он человеку, стоящему на посту. — Капитана Холла не видел?

— Он на новом КП с майором Винтергрином. Дом с дверью в конце улицы.

Баки ухмыляется, глядя через плечо на Клинта.  
— Хорошие новости. Майор Винтергрин точно знает, где ты должен быть.

Не уверен, думает Клинт, но позволяет ему подталкивать себя в направлении захудалого отеля, временно заменяющего командный пункт. Несколько человек толпятся вокруг стола, застеленного картой, а вокруг ходят еще люди с коробками и мешками.

— Сержант Барнс!

Баки встает по стойке смирно, майор кивает и машет рукой.  
— Вольно. Рад тебя видеть, сынок.

— Простите, сэр. Нас окружили в лесу. Данбар с Джонсом уже на подходе, и мы нашли этого парня. Говорит — спецагент.

Все поворачиваются. Клинт начинает нервничать, оказавшись под таким пристальным вниманием. Комната внезапно кажется меньше, пульс учащается. Боже, как же он хочет домой. Почему так долго? Как, черт возьми, он сможет вернуться назад?

— Спецагент? Ко мне вроде никого не должны были прислать… — произносит майор, медленно вставая. Паника Клинта перебирается на ступеньку выше, а внутренний голос шепчет, что, может, пришло время шагнуть вперед и сказать: я не спецагент; я вру, как учила меня Наташа; я из будущего, из две тысячи шестнадцатого; кто-нибудь, отправьте меня домой, пожалуйста, или позвоните Мстителям, они помогут.

Он не позволяет себе этого. Загоняет панику поглубже и делает все возможное, чтобы вести себя и выглядеть как Мститель — выпрямляется и отдает честь.  
— Спецагент Клинт Бартон, — четко рапортует он. — Вхожу в состав группы, направленной в район Руана по приказу ССР для участия в боевых действиях. Черт побери, я в Нормандии что ли?

Наступает долгая пауза, в течение которой Клинт представляет себя арестованным, отданным под трибунал, подвергнутым пыткам и казненным. Потом майор возмущенно вздыхает, и Клинт испуганно дергается.

— Этот ССР… Заноза в заднице! Во все щели лезет! Постоянно сманивает наших лучших людей. Теперь вот ты! — говорит он, раздраженно указывая на Клинта. — Присылают тебя, как какого-то Робин Гуда! А нам нужны солдаты и побольше боеприпасов!

Стоящий рядом Баки чуть подается назад, складывая руки за спиной, и поднимает голову выше. Сжимает плотнее губы, и это выглядит так, будто он вот-вот засмеется. Как ни странно, это зрелище заставляет Клинта почувствовать себя немного лучше. Как будто его негласно поддерживает друг.

— Кто командир группы? — спрашивает майор, и Клинт судорожно пытается вспомнить хоть что-нибудь из истории ССР. Внутренне он горячо благодарит призрак Фила Коулсона. За все те, казалось бы, бесполезные мелочи, касающиеся Второй Мировой и ССР, которые заполонили мозг Клинта в процессе прослушивания восторженных речей в адрес Капитана Америка. Клинт помнил два факта, которые этой ночью могли бы вытащить его из беды. Во-первых, был проект ССР по биологическому усовершенствованию и обучению агентов со специализированными навыками и направлению их в наиболее стратегически уязвимые места. Во-вторых, были разработки, направленные на оснащение оружия личного пользования обогащенным ураном. И так как у него в колчане не было никаких стрел с ядерными боеголовками, вывод напрашивался один — сделать вид, что его превосходное зрение является результатом всей этой заморочки с навыками.

Оставалось только вспомнить, как вся эта хрень называлась…

— Я спросил — кто командир группы. И название Инициативы, пожалуйста, — медленно произносит майор. Баки смотрит на Клинта и хмурится.

— Майор Эванс, сэр. Под общим командованием генерала Филлипса. Э-э-э, Инициатива Ноябрь… сэр!

— Ясно, — кивает майор, и Клинт почти падает в обморок от облегчения. — Хорошо. Я тебя принимаю, — резко продолжает майор. — Они забросили тебя, мы тебя взяли. Кем бы ни был этот Эванс, теперь ты мой. Барнс, забирай его. Отведи к лейтенанту Тернеру. В какой взвод он его определит, мне плевать.

— Есть, сэр.

— Давай свои документы. Мы все проверим и сообщим результат, — говорит майор Клинту. — И придумай что-нибудь со своей формой. Я не допущу, чтобы ты бродил тут в этих черных тряпках. В них тебя наверняка подстрелят.

— Есть, сэр, — следом за Баки повторяет Клинт, и майор взмахом руки отпускает их. Они выходят на улицу и смотрят на снующих туда-сюда солдат, на кипящую вокруг жизнь.

— Итак, рядовой… — Баки улыбается и толкает его локтем. — Теперь я командую.

Мозги все еще никак не придут в норму, но Клинт заставляет себя улыбнуться.  
— Да уж… Выходит, что так.

***

Где-то далеко-далеко в лаборатории Гидры Агент начинает создавать проблемы.

У него навязчивая идея. Он чувствует, что кого-то знает.

Техники паникуют с тех пор, как он очнулся и начал задавать вопросы о блондине со светлыми глазами. Он закрывает глаза и вспоминает. Запах металла и крови. Сине-черное небо освещается огненными вспышками. Холодная грязь, треск выстрелов. Расстегнутая мятая фуражка. Кривая усмешка, больше похожая на оскал. Громкие слова…

Агент открывает глаза и слышит разговор людей, отчаянно жестикулирующих и глядящих в мониторы, установленные за пределами клетки. Он лениво слушает, сидит и смотрит на решетку в нескольких футах от лица. Она под напряжением, он знает это по опыту. Когда он дотрагивается до нее, это не очень больно. Но сила тока достаточна, чтобы закоротить левую руку. И после этого обязательно приходят специалисты, чтобы починить ее. Он ненавидит их за то, что они дотрагиваются до руки. Она его. Это довольно мятежная мысль, потому что ему постоянно твердят, что рука — собственность Гидры.

— Он не может никого вспомнить. У него не работает этот отдел мозга!

— Может, он и не вспомнил. Может, он ошибается.

— Мы должны позвонить.

— У него миссия через три часа. Если мы позвоним и поделимся мыслями о том, что что-то не так, нас вздернут. Давай, обнули его еще раз.

Дверь в клетку открывается, машина рядом начинает работать, и Агент чувствует, как у него сжимаются внутренности.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * ССР – SSR (Стратегический научный резерв — организация, являющаяся предшественницей ЩИТа).


	2. Chapter 2

— Ну, Айова. Добро пожаловать.

Ухмыляющийся Баки с сигаретой в зубах откидывается на спинку кресла. Данбар валяется на диване на другом конце комнаты и, напевая что-то под нос, даже не вспоминает, что всего три часа назад настаивал на том, чтобы Клинта пристрелили.

Дом, в котором они останавливаются на ночь, совсем не то блистательное жилье, к которому привык Клинт, находясь в башне Мстителей. Обои порваны и кое-где отходят от стен. Окна заколочены, а ковры бесследно исчезли, оставив после себя клубы пыли и кучки грязи. Кроме мебели, занятой Баки и Данбаром, в комнате лишь две кровати, длинный низкий стол, табуретки и несколько разномастных стульев.

— Эй… — Баки пинает Клинта в лодыжку. — Что с лицом?

Клинт морщится, оттягивая воротник недавно полученной рубашки защитного цвета. Ее принес Баки. Дал Клинту и торжественно произнес: — Не задавай вопросов, и мне не придется врать.  
Как же Клинту хотелось оторвать ей рукава…

— Просто слишком далеко от дома, — говорит он, озадаченно дергая рубаху за подол и растерянно думая, что ему придется сдаться и заправить ее в штаны. Пояс которых, черт бы их побрал, находился выше, чем на брюках, в которых нашли Роджерса…

— Ага, как и мы все, приятель, — фыркает Баки. — Бруклина отсюда не видать…

— Ну, допустим, я — дальше всех от дома, — тянет Данбар, открывая глаза. Клинт едва сдерживает желание рассмеяться. Данбар и понятия не имеет…

— Не знал, что это соревнование, — говорит Баки. — Мы все здесь по уши в дерьме. Кто бы откуда ни приехал.

— О чем ты, Европа прекрасна.

— Европа — отстой, — уныло вздыхает Баки. — Боже, я готов убить кого-нибудь, лишь бы вернуться домой. Вместе с друзьями.

Клинт замирает. Рука застревает в рукаве наполовину надетой не-совсем-новой куртки… Баки говорит о друзьях, а его другом до войны был Стив.

О, Боже, с каждой минутой происходящее становится все страннее. Он открывает рот, но тут включается мозг, и Клинт быстро закрывает. Было бы довольно сложно объяснить Баки, откуда Клинт знает о Роджерсе. Хотя, по большому счету, это стало бы лишь незначительным неудобством, учитывая, его путешествие на семьдесят лет назад.

К счастью, Данбар является человеком, который абсолютно не умеет молчать. Он или ужасно шутит, или оскорбляет кого-нибудь. Сейчас он презрительно фыркает и произносит: — Да у тебя и друзей-то нет.

Баки переводит на него хмурый взгляд.  
— Скажу по-другому — готов убить тебя, лишь бы вернуться домой.

— Если бы люди не угрожали друг другу смертью… — начинает Клинт, но замолкает, вытаскивая из кармана куртки сложенный лист бумаги. Он разворачивает его, и это оказывается чертовым письмом, начинающимся «Дорогой Питер».

— Какого хрена? — спрашивает Клинт, и Баки морщится.

— Упс… Давай сюда, — он опускает руку в карман и достает зажигалку.

— Нет! Ты что, хочешь сжечь его? Черт, Баки, где ты вообще взял эту одежду?

— Я велел не спрашивать, — отвечает тот, выхватывая письмо у Клинта из пальцев. — Тебе она была нужна. А Питеру — уже нет. Но в ней нет дырок от пуль, не переживай.

— На мне одежда мертвеца… — вздыхает Клинт.

— И что, будешь рыдать? — фыркает Данбар.

— Это война, — равнодушно произносит Баки, поджигая бумагу. — Дерьмо случается. А ты чего ожидал? Что окажешься в романтическом речном круизе по Дунаю?

— Я на это не подписывался, — Клинт качает головой, глядя на огонь, превращающий чью-то жизнь в пепел.

— Ага… Я тоже, дружище…

***

В комнате тихо. Ее освещает только луна, ярко сияющая на безоблачном небе. Клинт не может уснуть. Он то паникует, то сжимается от страха, гоняя беспокойные мысли по кругу. В этом времени он уже несколько часов, и ему интересно, насколько все это может затянуться…

Клинт не сомневается в Мстителях, потому что прекрасно знает, что они тоже видели его другую версию по ту сторону портала и не бросят его здесь.

Хотя, конечно, может выйти так, что у них просто не получится.

В животе становится совсем нехорошо.

Он отворачивается от окна и смотрит на Баки, спящего под одеялами на другой кровати. Он уснул сразу, как только лег. А Данбар — еще быстрее. Устроился на полу, подложив под голову рюкзак, и тут же тихо захрапел, приоткрыв рот.

Клинт завидует им. Если бы ему удалось заснуть, могло случиться так, что проснулся бы он уже дома. Правда неизвестно, как там сейчас… Он слышал об эффекте бабочки, и о том, что тот мог сделать со временем. А Клинт успел встретиться с людьми, с которыми не должен был встречаться. А некоторых — даже убил. И теперь понятия не имел, как это могло отразиться на будущем. Лучше оно стало, или Клинт окончательно разрушил его…

Комната становится вдруг слишком маленькой. Удушающей. Он встает, дрожащей рукой хватает лук, берет куртку и идет к двери. Бесшумно выходит и спускается по скрипучей лестнице. На улице холодно. Воздух приближающейся осени щиплет голую кожу. Клинту все равно. Ему нужно уйти. И попытаться добраться до дома.

Ноги сами ведут его к лесу. Он находит окоп, в который упал. С трудом сглатывая комок в горле, ищет конкретное место, в котором появился. Может, там будет что-то, что поможет ему вернуться.

Там ничего нет.

Ветер тихо качает ветки деревьев. Пахнет влажной землей и опавшими листьями. Никакого мерцающего золотистого сияния.

— Черт… Блядь!

Его крик летит далеко, далеко. Клинту плевать, что его могут услышать. У него печет в глазах. Ухватившись за лук обеими руками, он прислоняется к стволу высокого дерева. Господи, что же делать? Он не может здесь находиться… Это решающий момент в мировой истории, а он может все испортить. И в этом — какое слово использовал Рид Ричардс? — временном потоке, и в своем. В чужой вселенной и в своей…

Ему нужно уходить. От этой войны. От Баки Барнса.

От этих мыслей у него екает сердце. Баки погиб на этой войне, говорит голос в голове. Не выжил. Клинту становится дурно. Человек, которого он встретил в этом гребаном десятилетии, единственный, кто присматривал за ним, должен был умереть. Только если ты позволишь этому случится, вступает голос, и Клинт замирает. Может ли он попробовать сделать это? Может ли и правда спасти Баки и изменить историю? Останется ли история Капитана Америка прежней, если Баки не умрет?

От этой мысли у Клинта захватывает дух. Если он спасет Баки, то изменит жизнь Стива. А изменив жизнь Стива…

Нет, думает он. Ни за что, Хоукай. Это не тебе решать. Игры в Бога еще никого до добра не доводили.

Клинт мерзнет и начинает дрожать. У него грязные, мокрые штаны, а глаза болят от усталости и непролитых слез.

Слева что-то шуршит. Клинт замирает, а потом слышит знакомый голос, чувствует резкий запах сигаретного дыма и расслабляется. Медленно встает, стараясь шуметь погромче.

— Вспышка!

— Это я, Данбар, — устало отзывается он. — Не стреляй.

— Ты должен был ответить «Гром», — возмущенно шипит Данбар, выходя из зарослей. Рядом топчется слегка помятый Баки.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает Баки, отбрасывая сигарету. Данбар хмуро втаптывает ее в грязь. — Хочешь, чтобы тебя убили!

Клинт открывает рот, но горло сжимается. Опять подступают слезы, и это слишком… Он не сможет…

— О, черт, — Данбар неловко трет шею. — Я, пожалуй, схожу отлить…

Он разворачивается и исчезает там, откуда пришел. Баки не шевелится. Стоит и жует нижнюю губу.

— С тобой все будет хорошо, — говорит он Клинту, искренним голосом разрывая ему душу. — Вот поспишь, и сразу станет лучше, клянусь.

Клинт судорожно кивает, глубоко дышит и пытается успокоиться.

— Идем, — говорит Баки. — Тебе нечего мне доказывать. Просто вернись, ладно? Никто не станет думать о тебе хуже. Пойдем, здесь опасно оставаться.

Он перекладывает пистолет из одной ладони в другую и протягивает свободную руку Клинту. Пуговицы на рубашке Баки застегнуты неправильно, и Клинт видит у него на груди жетоны. Очевидно, что он очень спешил, когда одевался. Клинт чувствует себя виноватым.

— Айова. Клинт, — Баки сжимает его локоть крепкими, теплыми пальцами. — Давай, приятель.

Клинт заставляет себя двигать ногами. Обратно, в город. Баки облегченно вздыхает и убирает руку. Идет впереди и каждые несколько секунд оглядывается. Как будто боится, что Клинт снова сбежит. Чуть позже их догоняет Данбар, и они идут втроем. Неслышно, словно тени.

— Ложись, тебе надо поспать, — шепчет Баки, когда они возвращаются в комнату. — Я посторожу, хорошо? Давай. А то так и свихнуться недолго…

Это я должен за тобой присматривать, думает Клинт, но молча кивает, кладет оружие, сбрасывает ботинки и падает на кровать. Потом ждет, когда Баки подойдет к окну, и вынимает слуховые аппараты. Засовывает в карман, ложится на спину и смотрит потолок. Спи, произносит мозг успокаивающим голосом Баки. Просто спи.

Давай Хоукай, говорит он себе. Бывало и хуже. Просто представь, что это миссия. Остальные обязательно вернут тебя. Как только смогут.

На этот раз ему удается убедить себя. Он закрывает глаза и начинает дышать размереннее. Сон приходит быстро, и он с радостью погружается в него…

***

Клинт резко открывает глаза, садится и дико озирается. У него колотится сердце, и он продолжает чувствовать холодный воздух на коже, запах грязи и металла, видеть яркие серые глаза под копной спутанных каштановых волос и кривую усмешку, адресованную ему.

Блядь.

Он соскакивает с постели, хватает с тумбочки аппараты и выбегает из комнаты. Ноги двигаются намного медленнее, чем мысли.

— ДЖАРВИС, Тор с Вандой еще в Асгарде?

— Да, агент Бартон.

Клинт матерится и заходит в лифт.  
— Кто еще знает хоть что-нибудь об этой фигне с путешествиями во времени? О-о-о, Тони…

— Наверное. Если только вам не нужно руководство по выживанию во Второй Мировой войне. В этом случае я порекомендовал бы капитана Роджерса.

— Нет! — кричит Клинт. — Кто угодно, только не Стив. Ничего не говори ему. Где Тони?

— Спит. Желаете, чтобы я его разбудил?

— Да. Скажи, что мне нужна помощь. Буду должен.

Он идет в лабораторию и тут же жалеет об этом. Камень Времени все еще там. Парит довольный в какой-то прозрачной коробке, и плевать ему на проблемы окружающих.

— Сученыш… — Клинт хмуро сверлит его взглядом. — Все из-за тебя.

Камень молчит. Продолжает светиться как какой-то идиот. Клинт всерьез начинает задумываться о том, чтобы попробовать выстрелить в него, но за спиной что-то грохочет, слышится негромкое чириканье и выкатывается Дубина, нерешительно сжимающий и разжимающий клешню.

— Ты не сученыш, нет… — вздохнув, успокаивает Клинт и похлопывает его по голове. — Это я не тебе.

Дубина заливисто щебечет и разворачивается к Камню. Опускает манипулятор, шипит и несколько раз бьет им по коробке. Клинт испуганно дергается и еще раз гладит его по макушке.  
— Полегче, братан. Я бы не стал с ним драться.

— Ну и какого хера? — раздается очень злой голос. — Ты не умираешь, так чего же я не сплю?

В дверях стоит взъерошенный, помятый Тони, на котором только пижамные штаны. Смотрит на Клинта, изображая руками нечто среднее между «пожалуйста, объясни» и «что за хрень».

— Мне приснился сон… Я был на войне. С Баки Барнсом.

Взгляд Тони из хмурого медленно становится подозрительным.  
— Сон?

— Я так думаю, — отвечает Клинт, прижимая ладонь ко лбу. — Чувак, это было так реально. Я бежал по лесу и упал в окоп, а он был там. А еще солдаты. И мы стреляли в фашистов, и он отвел меня к майору…

— Эй, эй, помедленнее, — Тони качает головой и подходит ближе. — Ты помнишь детали?

— Все до единой… Господи, да я могу сказать, сколько пуговиц у него на чертовой рубашке.

— Неужели?

— Да. Семь. А у Данбара — шесть, потому что он ленивая задница, и не пришил оторванную… Это нормально? Я не чувствую себя нормальным.

— Ты редко бываешь нормальным, — Тони вздыхает и выкатывает большое кресло, похожее на стоматологическое. — Садись. ДЖАРВИС, разбуди Брюса. Дубина, датчики. Для людей, не для роботов.

— Ты собираешься сделать со мной что-то научное? — усаживаясь, осторожно спрашивает Клинт.

— Да, собираюсь. Не волнуйся. Если не начнешь дергаться, обещаю, больно не будет.

***

— Боже мой.

Клинт, услышав тихий голос Брюса, встревоженно поднимает голову и переводит взгляд с Тони на него. Они толпятся у экрана, указывая на что-то и обмениваясь жутко многозначительными взглядами.

— Что? Господи, что происходит? Я умираю?!

— Нет, нет, не умираешь, Клинт, — торопливо отвечает Брюс. Тони закатывает глаза. Жалкий ублюдок.

— Тогда какого черта?

— Не думаю, что это был сон, — говорит Тони. — Информация о Баки Барнсе содержится у тебя в медиальной височной доле. Это часть мозга, отвечающая за воспоминания.

— Воспоминания? Ты шутишь?

— Нет, — Тони отпивает кофе из кружки. — Чем бы Бартон (версия 2.0) не занимался в сороковые, ты, очевидно, находишься с ним в одном временном потоке или что-то в этом роде. Потому что у тебя с ним общие воспоминания. Ты помнишь то, что сделал он.

— О, нет, — стонет Клинт. — О нет… так что, он… я… буду все это помнить?

— Ага. И тебе придется постараться, чтобы тебя не подстрелили, — ухмыляется Тони. — Сомневаюсь, что это было бы очень весело… О-о-о, а интересно, если тебя там ранят, у тебя тут появится шрам?

— Может, немного сбавишь обороты? — вступает Брюс, и Тони с негодованием переводит на него взгляд.

— Эй! Это ради науки!

— Я не подопытный кролик! — яростно шипит Клинт, срывая датчики с головы и вылезая из кресла. — Можете взять свою науку и…

— Что происходит? Клинт, ты опять уши сломал?

Клинт замолкает на полуслове и ошарашенно смотрит на входящего Стива. Брюс разглядывает что-то на одном из экранов, но язык его тела говорит определенное «нет». Клинт поворачивает голову. Тони глядит на Стива с каким-то непонятным выражением лица. Скорее всего, у него возникла моральная дилемма, связанная с его не таким уж и тайным решением больше никогда не лгать Стиву.

— Тони? — настороженно произносит тот.

— Нет, не смотри на меня так. Все хорошо, Кэп, верни нормальное лицо обратно.

— Тони… В чем дело?

Тони смотрит на Клинта, который пытается незаметно помотать головой. Тони морщится и вздыхает. Стив начинает выглядеть обиженным.

— Тебе лучше держаться от этого подальше, Кэп.

Стив крепко сжимает челюсти.  
— Ты сказал, что с тебя хватит скрывать что-то от нас…

— Так и есть! — кричит Тони. — Стив, пожалуйста. Ты не хочешь этого знать.

— Если у моего друга проблемы, я хочу быть в курсе!

— Я помню, — выпаливает Клинт. Стив возненавидит это, но драться с Тони он также ненавидит. Патовая ситуация. — Помню то, что произошло в прошлом. Что бы я там ни сделал, тут я все помню.

Стив не кажется успокоенным.  
— А почему мне не нужно было об этом знать? — тянет он. Черт бы побрал этих гениальных тактиков и стратегов! Человеку совсем невозможно врать…

— Другой я… другой я нашел Баки. Я в сто седьмом, и я с Баки.

Стив замирает. Смотрит на Клинта и не моргает. Лаборатория затихает. Даже Дубина прекращает жужжать или гудеть, или что он там делает… Брюс продолжает пялиться на экран, а Тони продолжает смотреть на Стива, выглядя почти расстроенным.

Проходит целая вечность. Стив наконец приходит в движение. Сглатывает, переступает с ноги на ногу и поднимает брови.  
— Ты с Баки?

Клинт кивает.  
— Ага. И он… присматривает… присматривал… за мной. Не знаю, какое время использовать.

У Стива дрожит подбородок.  
— Прошлое, — произносит он и уходит.

— Стив, — кричит Тони, бросаясь следом. Но Брюс ловит его за локоть.

— Отпусти его.

— Ни за что, — шипит Тони, вырывая руку. — Стив!

Тони бежит за Стивом из лаборатории, а Клинт смотрит и думает, что понятия не имеет, как все это исправить. Боже, он все испортил.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Брюс.

— Нет. Совсем нет. Боже, если я все помню, значит… Что, если я случайно расхерачу там что-нибудь? Или убью парня, который должен убить Гитлера?

Брюс кладет руки ему на плечи.  
— Гитлер покончил с собой, Хоукай. Хватит паниковать.

— Сам не паникуй…

— Мы не знаем, находитесь вы в одном временном потоке или нет. Но обязательно узнаем. И со Стивом все будет в порядке. Просто ему тяжело.

Клинт кивает и шумно сглатывает.  
— Вот что она сказала, — шепчет он, и Брюс смеется.

— Ну, ты все еще говоришь как Клинт. Похоже, тебе не помешает кофе.

— Не отказался бы, — кивает он и позволяет Брюсу увести себя.

***

На следующее утро Клинт просыпается, садится и тут же тянется к луку. Он понятия не имеет, где находится, но что-то не так…

Он слышит тихий голос, поднимает голову, и паника тут же превращается в облегчение. Голый по пояс Баки стоит у окна и грязным полотенцем вытирает лицо. Он еще что-то говорит, но Клинт качает головой и лезет в карман за аппаратами.

У него сжимается желудок, и он отводит взгляд. Засыпая, он надеялся, что когда проснется, все уже утрясется. Но нет. Он все еще в сорок четвертом, в Нормандии. Очень далеко от дома.

— Что это? — с любопытством спрашивает Баки. — Какие-нибудь приспособления спецагентов? Высокотехнологичные радиоприемники будущего? Вот было бы здорово.

Клинт медленно выдыхает.  
— Я глухой, — признается он. — Без них я почти ничего не слышу.

— И они позволили тебе вступить в армию? Мой друг был глухим на одно ухо, и ему дали 4 °F. Хотя ему и без этого было за что оказывать.

Боже, он говорит о Стиве, думает Клинт со слегка истеричным отчаянием. Том Стиве, что был до Капитана. Стиве, у которого список болезней длиной в руку.

— У меня исключительное зрение, — говорит Клинт, пожимая плечами. — Они готовы были забыть про уши ради глаз.

Баки фыркает.  
— Если бы они могли, то разобрали бы нас на запчасти. Ублюдки.

— Не говори никому, — просит Клинт. — Если кто-нибудь спросит, скажи…

— Что это высокотехнологичные радиоприемники будущего? — ухмыляется Баки. — Сделаю. А теперь вставай. Нам выходить через час. Отправляемся в Голландию.

— Голландия? Отлично… Именно туда я и хотел попасть, — бесстрастно тянет Клинт. Баки смеется и надевает майку.

— Держись ближе ко мне, и все будет хорошо, — говорит он. Как будто Клинт и в самом деле новобранец, за которым нужно присматривать. — Ты можешь носить их все время?

— На ночь вытаскиваю… Не надо заботиться обо мне.

Баки натягивает рубашку и недоверчиво поднимает брови. Что, наверное, справедливо. Учитывая то, как вел себя Клинт прошлой ночью.  
— Брось, ты вчера потерялся. И ты к такому не привык. Это не тренировочный лагерь. Это война.

— Я уже бывал в бою.

Баки качает головой.  
— Не в таком. Ладно, а теперь пойдем, раздобудем еды и разберем твои бумаги.

— Ну с этим у нас могут возникнуть проблемы… Я потерял вещи во время прыжка.

— Да ты издеваешься. Нет документов? И ты не носишь жетоны.

— Знаю…

— О, и ты еще говоришь, что не нуждаешься в присмотре. Блядь. Ни документов, ни жетонов. Да ты в полной жопе, приятель.

— Ага. И не говори… Ну, по крайней мере, если я пойду их искать, начальство не решит, что я в самоволке.

— Ну… можно, конечно, и поискать… — небрежно тянет Баки, и Клинт прищуривается.

— Или…

— Ладно. Давай просто скажем, что у нас тут очень много талантливых людей. В очень разных областях и с большим количеством связей… Короче, я знаю парня, который знает парня, который может тебе помочь.

— Мы собираемся сделать нечто, за что потом можем получить?

— Как я уже говорил, это война. Люди делаю то, что должны, — говорит Баки и протягивает Клинту руку. — Давай. Еда, а потом я тобой займусь.

Клинт смотрит на его руку, потом на лицо. Серьезное, но какое-то… легкое, беззаботное. Клинт видит, что у него есть обязанности и долг, но он полон любви к жизни.

— Давай, — еще раз говорит Баки и улыбается. — Или я съем твою долю.

— Ты вроде присматривал за мной?

— А ты вроде не хотел?

Клинт смеется и берется за его ладонь. Баки поднимает его на ноги.

— Держись ближе ко мне, — повторяет он, не отпуская его руку.

Клинт устало улыбается.  
— Знаешь, думаю, я так и сделаю.

***

Мигающий синий свет сообщает Клинту, что кто-то стоит за дверью. Это лучшее, что дал ему Тони (ну, второе место после его нынешних слуховых аппаратов. Ладно, третье. Еще были стрелы с тарзанкой) — единственный в мире телефон, который знает, когда он без аппаратов, и использует свет и вибрацию, чтобы привлечь его внимание.

Но каким бы фантастическим и полезным он ни был, сейчас Клинт собирается его игнорировать. Даже если это Пьетро пришел извиняться. А тем более, если это Стив, надумавший поговорить о Баки…

Свет в телефоне меняет цвет с синего на красный. Это значит: а) кто-то вошел в комнату и б) это Тони, потому что он единственный, кто может открыть дверные замки. Экран телефона загорается и открывается сообщение «не стреляй». Клинт вздыхает, встает с кровати и резко распахивает дверь.

— Я принес дары, — быстро говорит Тони и поднимает повыше упаковку из шести бутылок пива одной из местных пивоварен, которое так нравится Клинту.

— Нет настроения, — бормочет Клинт, но его решимость уже ослабевает.

— Всего одну? Пожалуйста. Брюс улетел в Калифорнию помогать Наташе и велел мне присмотреть за тобой. Так что выпей пива, а я потом скажу ему, что сделал это, и он оставит меня в покое.

Клинт устало фыркает и возвращается в спальню за аппаратами. Вставляет и слышит, как Тони включает телевизор в гостиной.

— Ну… — говорит он, протягивая бутылку. — Баки Барнс, говоришь?

Клинт кивает.  
— Ага.

— Ага?

— Ага, — Клинт плюхается на диван и пристраивает ноги на кофейный столик. — Он заботится обо мне. Заботился…

— Мужик явно неравнодушен к блондинам в беде, — Тони садится рядом. — Стива нет, и он кинулся к тебе.

— Я бы поспорил, но думаю, так оно и есть. Как Стив?

— Не очень. Только мне показалось, что он обжился в будущем, как ты — бах, начинаешь тусоваться с Барнсом. И он опять вешает нос и жаждет вернуться.

Клинт досадливо морщится.  
— Прости.

— Ты не виноват, — Тони делает большой глоток, облизывается и с интересом смотрит на бутылку. — Пожалуй, я бы мог привыкнуть к этому хипстерскому дерьму.

Клинт тоже отпивает немного. Пиво холодное, освежающее и, скорее всего, очень дорогое. Он прищуривается.

— Ты что-то слишком милый сегодня.

Тони откидывается назад.  
— Я просто милый.

— Ты почти как Наташа, только без этих ее фишек…

— Не такой жуткий?

— Ага, что-то вроде…

Тони усмехается, вздыхает и кладет голову на спинку дивана.  
— Исполняю контракт… Я должен доказать, что могу хорошо ладить с людьми.

— Ага… Эту чушь собачью можешь втирать кому-нибудь другому, — тянет Клинт, и Тони смеется.

— Ладно. Поймал… Команда Папочки слегка вышла из строя. Так что я подумал, что должен сделать шаг навстречу. Ну… убедиться, что у всех всё в порядке.

— Понятно, — кивает Клинт. — Хорошее пиво…

Тони закатывает глаза, но тут же становится серьезным.  
— Что ты будешь делать?

Клинт качает головой.  
— Я подумал… В общем, другая версия меня подружилась с Баки Барнсом, который совсем скоро должен погибнуть… Если я ничего не напутал с датами. Так вот… Я не могу допустить, чтобы он умер. Не думаю, что смогу сидеть сложа руки и просто наблюдать.

— Это может изменить всё.

— Ага, может… А может и не изменить.

— Но если… — Тони печально смотрит на него.

— Что?

Тони начинает ковырять этикетку.  
— Если вы находитесь в одном временном потоке, то спасение Баки там лишит нас Стива здесь.

— Что?

— Стив никогда в этом не признается, но потеря Барнса сыграла огромную роль в его решении утопить самолет. А теперь может случиться так, что не будет никакого горя, а соответственно — никакого пробуждения с нами.

— Вот дерьмо… — выдыхает Клинт и трет рукой лоб.

Некоторое время они сидят в тишине.

— Эй, а сделаешь мне одолжение? — улыбаясь, просит Тони. Клинт поворачивает голову и поднимает брови. — Расскажешь потом какой там Стив?

Клинт смеется.  
— Обязательно.

— О, а если встретишь отца, дай ему за меня по морде.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не могу общаться с собой.

— Эх… ладно… Стоило попробовать.

***

— А вон там Сноуден, — говорит Баки, резко мотая головой. У него идеальная прическа, и Клинт понятия не имеет, как ему это удалось. Они находятся где-то в Голландской глуши, но Баки все равно где-то раздобыл то, чем парни из сороковых укладывали волосы.

С другой стороны, Клинт и о многом другом не имеет понятия. Он находится в сороковых уже три дня, но до сих пор даже не догадывается из чего, черт побери, сделана его рубаха, под которой все так ужасно чешется; как можно понять, что говорит Билл МакЭллен из Балтимора и откуда именно берутся все эти сигареты. Еды было мало, оружия — еще меньше, но сигареты, казалось, были повсюду. Он тоже взял причитающийся ему «Лаки Страйк». Не для того, чтобы курить, а потому, что Данбар, который дымил как паровоз, в отчаянии готов был обменять на табак почти все, что угодно.

— Сноуден, — повторяет Клинт, смотрит вверх и, щурясь, подставляет лицо под лучи теплого позднелетнего солнца. — Тощий.

— Нихрена, — фыркает Баки. — Ему всего семнадцать. На призывном бланке написал другой год рождения. А этот здоровенный бугай рядом с ним — Дуган. Все зовут его Дум-Дум.

— Усы у него… впечатляющие.

— Бабам нравится.

— Что сказала бы мама, услышав, как ты говоришь о дамах? — тянет Клинт и стучит пятками по стене.

— Скорее всего, ругала бы целую неделю. А вот к маме Стива я бы близко подойти не рискнул. Она набросилась бы на меня с кочергой.

Клинт улыбается. Он много слышал о жизни Баки в Бруклине. И еще больше — о жизни Стива. Но то, как описывал его Баки, было совсем не похоже на человека, которого знал Клинт.

— О, а это Хендерсон, — говорит Баки, указывая сигаретой в направлении двух фигур. — Он легенда. Украл галстук у нашего командира в Уодсворте и носил его в увольнительной. А темнокожий парень рядом с ним, это Гиллеспи. У него дома девять сестер.

— Ага… правда тебя это не сильно интересует. Да, Барнс?

Вслед за громким криком раздается издевательский смех, и Клинт оборачивает. Мимо идет незнакомый мужик и ехидно ухмыляется. Несколько человек оглядываются, одному явно неловко.

— Рот закрой, — кричит Баки.

Мужик смеется.  
— Ну ты-то этого сделать не можешь. Он же у тебя почти всегда занят чьим-нибудь членом.

Клинт не успевает осознать, что именно слышит, а Баки уже отлипает от стены и с разбегу врезается в мужика. Они падают на землю. Мелькают кулаки, все начинают кричать. Клинт несется к Баки и хватает за куртку. Несколько человек, опомнившись, пытаются разнять дерущихся. Это нелегко. Разъяренный Баки обеими руками держит парня за рубашку, а тот — одной цепляется за его воротник, а другой пытается размахнуться, чтобы ударить.

— Боже, Пол, отпусти его!

— Джимми, успокойся!

— Что, черт возьми, здесь происходит? — раздает громкий голос, и Баки разжимает пальцы.

— Ничего, сэр.

Клинт оглядывается и, мысленно выругавшись, видит проходящего мимо лейтенанта. У другого парня — Пола — до крови рассечена губа, и выглядит он так, будто готов придушить Баки голыми руками.

— Черта с два — ничего! — кричит лейтенант. — Мне только не хватало сержантов, устроивших разборки между собой! Вы здесь не для того, чтобы сражаться друг с другом. Фаррелл, живо на КП. Я предупреждал, если еще хоть раз поймаю на драке…

— Сэр, — сухо произносит Фаррелл и, промакивая губу рукавом, уходит. Лейтенант смотрит на Баки. Скорее раздраженно, чем зло.

— Что произошло? Ты не так часто теряешь хладнокровие, Барнс.

— Момент безумия, сэр, — Баки беспечно машет рукой. — Шутка вышла из-под контроля.

— Иди и остынь, — тихо говорит лейтенант. — Ребята бунт устроят, если я доложу майору Винтергрину и он разжалует тебя.

— Да, сэр. Слушаюсь, сэр.

Баки разворачивается и уходит. Клинт смотрит ему в спину, а потом бежит за ним в дом.

— Что это было?

— А ты не слышал? Ни на что не годный придурок… — рявкает Баки и бьет ногой по ножке кресла. Потом садится в него, кладет руки на колени и, наклонившись, ложится на них грудью. У него порван воротник, а взъерошенные волосы падают на лоб.

Клинт мысленно прокручивает разговор, вспоминает, что он в сороковых, и в голове вспыхивает лампочка. В этом контексте оскорбления обретают новый смысл…

— Хочешь, я его пристрелю? — предлагает он, и Баки фыркает.

— Я обычно не дерусь, — он морщится и трет шею. — Клянусь, я не такой.

— Ага, ты примерный мальчик, — Клинт поднимает бровь, и Баки пинает его.

— Так и есть, — настаивает он. — Я лишь заканчиваю драки, которые начинают другие.

— Ну, это определенно выглядело так, будто начал ты.

— Он делает это с самого начала, — бормочет Баки. — Пол, мать его, Фаррелл. Завидует, что меня повысили. Постоянная заноза в заднице, называющая меня педиком, — он качает головой и с трудом сглатывает. Глаза у него вдруг становятся слишком яркими.

Клинт поджимает губы и присаживается перед ним на корточки. Берет его руку и рассматривает костяшки пальцев. Они красные и, скорее всего, завтра появятся синяки.

— Почему тебя это так волнует? — тихо спрашивает Клинт, рассеянно поглаживая пальцы Баки. — Ребята, бывает, называют друг друга намного хуже. Бак, ты уживаешься с Данбаром, а этот человек — ходячий кошмар.

Баки молчит. Клинт слышит его дыхание.

— Ты доверяешь мне, — тихо говорит Баки.

— Все вокруг доверяют тебе. Слышал, что сказал лейтенант. Они поднимут мятеж, если ты потеряешь сержантские нашивки.

— Но ты рассказал мне… — Баки вынимает руку из ладоней Клинта и нежно дотрагивается до его уха. Молча напоминая о секрете, который хранит. У Клинта пересыхает в горле, и он не знает, это от того, что Баки дотронулся до него, или от того, как он на него смотрит.

— Ага, — кивает Клинт. — Я доверяю тебе. И ты можешь мне доверять.

— Не знаю… — Баки замирает, а через пару секунд мягко прижимает большой палец к нижней губе Клинта.

— О-о-о… — тихо выдыхает тот, и у Баки начинают полыхать щеки.

— Это не… Мне нравятся женщины, можешь любого спросить, просто… Ты сказал, и я… — горячо начинает он. Слова спотыкаются друг о друга в беспорядочном отрицании и панике.

— Я никому не скажу. После всех тех парней, с которыми я спал, с моей стороны было бы довольно лицемерно устроить тебе каминг-аут.

У Баки буквально отвисает челюсть. Он ошарашенно смотрит на Клинта, потом мозг, по-видимому, включается, и Баки испуганно смотрит по сторонам. — Ты не можешь так просто говорить об этом, — шипит он. — Боже, Айова…

— Я могу говорить все, что хочу. Мне плевать.

— А не должно бы… Или ты хочешь голубой билет?

— Это один из способов выбраться отсюда, — пожимает плечами Клинт.

— Ты псих, — заявляет Баки. — Какого черта я связался с тобой?

— Потому что я псих, и нужно, чтобы кто-то присматривал за мной и следил, чтобы я не наделал глупостей?

Баки смеется и качает головой. Глядя на него, Клинту тоже хочется улыбнуться.

— Скорее всего…

За дверью раздается грохот, и они успевают встать и отойти друг от друга, когда в комнату вваливается восторженный Данбар.  
— Мелендес говорит, что ты вмазал Фарреллу, а лейтенант ничего тебе за это не сделал!

— Что я могу сказать — я герой, — Баки пожимает плечами. — И на своем пути побеждаю всех нацистов и мудаков, которых встречаю.

***

— О, ну конечно… Просто заберись на башню с часами и прикрывай нас оттуда, это же так легко для спецагента… — возмущенно бормочет Клинт, ища, за что зацепиться. Ему поручили миссию — не то, чтобы эти парни называли это миссиями — по обеспечению прикрытия войскам, вступающим в город. Командир взвода несколько скептически отнесся к его способностям, но это не помешало ему приказать Клинту проникнуть на оккупированную нацистами территорию и взобраться на чертову башню.

Тяжело дыша, Клинт преодолевает последние несколько футов и через небольшое окно влезает внутрь. Пол зловеще скрипит, и Клинт осторожно заглядывает в дыру, на месте которой когда-то была лестница.

— Ну, это объясняет, почему они сами не захотели этого сделать, — по привычке — вслух как с Мстителями — говорит он. Никто, конечно, не отвечает, и он старательно пытается игнорировать захлестнувшую его волну одиночества.

На войне было холодно, голодно и скучно. Ну и иногда накатывала совершенно неуправляемая паника.

Клинт смотрит на часы. До начала штурма двадцать минут. Двадцать минут ожидания. Двадцать минут медленно нарастающего напряжения.

Отдаленные звуки выстрелов предупреждают о приближении тех, кого он ждет. Слышатся крики на немецком, и Клинт медленно вытаскивает стрелу. У него их всего двадцать восемь, и никакой надежды на пополнение.

Есть. Один. Выбегает из ратуши. Серая форма, в руках оружие. Еще один. И еще.

Стрелять в них — детская забава. Шестеро падают, прежде чем остальные начинают понимать, что что-то не так. И начинается паника. Офицеры приказывают двигаться вперед, и солдаты храбро и глупо делают это, позволяя Клинту выбирать мишени.

Только после девятого они догадываются посмотреть вверх. Начинается безумное движение, крики, стрельба. Адреналин выплескивается в кровь, когда кирпич рядом с ним трескается, и во все стороны летят пыль и осколки. Клинт отходит к другому окну. Криков становится больше, как и стрельбы. Где-то грохочет танк.

Будапешт? Ничего похожего. Нью-Йорк? Грязнее. Сильнее.

Падают еще восемь человек, и все затихает. Грохот прекращается. Слышатся голоса. Говорят на английском.

Клинт смотрит на бойню. Мостовая залита кровью. Тела, с застрявшими в них стрелами, лежат в грязи среди обломков. Он знает историю. Знает, почему его страна принимала участие в этой войне, но сейчас это взятие города совсем не похоже на победу.

Клинт заставляет себя двигаться. Медленно спускается с башни и начинает собирать стрелы. Лейтенант, пославший Клинта сюда, берет его за руку и горячо благодарит. У Клинта неподходящее настроение, и он, как только представляется возможность, сбегает от него, чтобы закончить со стрелами. Появляются еще несколько знакомых солдат, и раздается: — Черт побери, Бартон, ты и правда убил двадцать семь фрицев своими идиотскими луком и стрелами?  
Он оказывается в центре толпы. Люди удивлены, впечатлены и изумлены. Он никак не может осознать, что слышит собственное имя, а не Капитана Америка, Железного Человека или Черной Вдовы, как это обычно бывает.

Наконец ему удается выбраться, и он идет искать первый взвод. Он видит Дугана и МакЭллена, но ни Баки, ни Данбара нигде нет.

— Эй, кто-нибудь видел сержанта Барнса? — спрашивает он, пробираясь по разрушенной улице мимо медиков, помогающих Сноудену дохромать до санчасти.

— Ага, внизу… блядь! Внизу, около моста, — отвечает бледнеющий прямо на глазах Сноуден.

— Спасибо, малыш, — Клинт облегченно выдыхает. С плеч как будто пропадает груз, он ухмыляется и бежит к Баки.

Повернув за угол, тут же замечает его. Он сидит на ступеньках, рядом лежит фуражка, в руке — почти потухшая сигарета.

— Эй, Барнс! — кричит Клинт, но Баки не двигается. Клинт подбегает и, нахмурившись, смотрит по сторонам.

— Ну, мы победили. Где Данбар?

Баки шевелит губами, а потом кивает на окровавленную стену напротив.  
— Все, что от него осталось.

Клинт может только смотреть. Слова носятся в голове, но вытолкнуть их наружу не получается. Клинт пытается осознать, что вот эти грязные коричневые пятна на стене и есть Данбар. Человек с отвратительным чувством юмора и ужасным характером.

Он молча садится рядом с Баки.

— Дерьмо случается, — дрогнувшим голосом говорит тот, и Клинт слышит шорох его куртки, щелчок зажигалки, и Баки, откинувшись назад на ступеньку, прикуривает другую сигарету. Они сидят в тишине, и слушают звуки города.

***

Клинт просыпается. Задыхаясь и дрожа. На щеках — дорожки от слез. Он не может перестать думать о запятнанной кровью стене, о безжизненном голосе Баки, говорящем, что дерьмо случается, и представлять, как падает тело Данбара, когда пуля попадает ему в висок. С мучительным стоном Клинт выбирается из постели и ищет лук.

Стук в дверь пугает его до смерти. Клинт осматривается и — о, Боже, он в башне. В башне. И он не тот, кто попал на войну. Но от этих воспоминаний у него тоже во рту привкус крови.

Он успевает добежать до ванной как раз вовремя. Его рвет, и он пытается устоять на ногах, ухватившись за стойку. Потом начинает кашлять и сквозь слезы никак не может вздохнуть.

— Клинт? Эй, Клинт!

Кто-то зовет его по имени. Он слышит, как открывается дверь, и в ванную врывается Тони. Хватает Клинта за плечо и что-то говорит. Слишком быстро для Клинта. Слова — будто далекое эхо.

— Так, подожди, сначала плюй. Теперь выдыхай через нос, сильнее…

Он делает, что говорят, а потом по лицу скользит грубая рука, смывая рвоту, сопли, слезы… Не имеет значения, что на ладони мозоли, царапающие кожу. Это позволяет ему дышать. Клинт снова кашляет, но потом у него получается судорожно вдохнуть. Он показывает Тони на уши и одними губами произносит «пожалуйста».

Тони тут же выходит из ванной. И, прежде, чем Клинт успевает возразить, чистой рукой быстро и аккуратно вставляет аппараты внутрь. А Клинт и не думал протестовать. Во-первых Тони тот, кто их сделал, а во-вторых, обе руки Клинта в чем-то отвратительном.

— Мерзость, — хрипит он, а Тони смеется.

— Я алкоголик в завязке. Это даже рядом не стояло с «мерзостью», — говорит он, споласкивая руки и вытирая их полотенцем.

Клинт закрывает глаза. Слезы продолжают течь, и он не может их остановить. Он вытирает лицо ладонью, но это мало помогает.

— Ладно, ты со мной? — спрашивает Тони. Клинт кивает. Тони разворачивает его к раковине. — Умывайся.

Клинт чувствует себя униженным и жалким, но ему достаточно плохо, чтобы не хотеть остаться одному. Он моет лицо и руки, и ему удается, спотыкаясь, вернуться в спальню и сесть на пол, прислонившись спиной к кровати.

Как ни странно, Тони опускается рядом и протягивает стакан холодной воды. Клинт благодарно берет. Сердце продолжает биться как сумасшедшее, и в желудке все еще тревожно.

— ДЖАРВИС мониторит, — говорит Тони, вытягивая ногу и шевеля босыми пальцами. — Все, что похоже на ночные кошмары. Добро пожаловать в клуб.

Клинт молча пьет. Потом глубоко вдыхает, а когда выдыхает, из глаз опять течет. Он матерится и запрокидывает голову.

— Новые воспоминания?

— Ага, — голос Клинта дрожит. — Эта дурацкая война… Люди умирают. Данбар умер и… Боже, все так запутано. Почему я там?

— Потому что Стив тоскует по друзьям из сороковых? Потому что Пьетро никогда не думает о последствиях? Кто такой Данбар?

— Друг… ну, один мудак. Мы брали город, и он…  о, Боже, я говорю о войне, как какой-то ветеран, это безумие. Я сейчас буквально там, но это было семьдесят лет назад…

— Время — та еще сука, — говорит Тони, вытаскивает из кармана телефон и что-то незаметно набирает на нем. — Для тебя это случилось вчера.

Клинт снова кивает. Он не уверен, что может говорить, и слезы все еще продолжают течь. Он ставит стакан на пол и, подняв колени, утыкается в них лицом. Чувствуя себя маленьким, беспомощным и бесполезным. Данбар погиб, а его там даже не было. Что, если это сделал тот, кого Клинт не отобрал для себя в качестве мишени? А что, если бы на месте Данбара был Баки…

Он слышит, как тихо открывается дверь, но голову не поднимает. Только когда чувствует на затылке теплую ладонь — выпрямляется.

Это Стив. Тони нет, а Стив смотрит на Клинта с ужасно грустной, сочувствующей улыбкой. Гладит по плечу, а Клинт пытается заговорить, извиниться, спросить, как ему удавалось это пережить, но он не может. Он опять плачет. И Стив просто тянет его на себя, вжимая лицо Клинта в свое плечо.

— Ничего похожего на кино, да? — тихо вздыхает Стив после, кажется, целой вечности тишины. Клинт кивает. Слезы перестают течь, и он чувствует себя измученным, но странно обновленным.

— И ничего похожего на ЩИТ. Это просто… столько всего… И так тяжело…

— Да, это трудно.

Клинт чувствует облегчение. Потому что Стив понимает. Потому что сам прошел через это…

— Я не хотел привязываться.

— А в такие моменты как раз нужно быть привязанным, — Стив пожимает плечами и садится на пол на место Тони. — Когда вокруг настолько дерьмово, да еще и нет друзей, легко забыть за что сражаешься.

Клинт задумывается. О Баки. О том, как он присматривает за ним. Насколько они близки со Стивом? Знают ли секреты друг друга? Знает ли Стив о Баки? Рассказал ли он ему, или, может, Стив догадался сам.

— Он все время говорит о тебе.

Стив грустно улыбается.  
— Да?

— Думаю, что друг с шилом в заднице, оставленный в Нью-Йорке, тот, у которого 4 °F, это ты.

Стив кивает.  
— Да, это я… Он в порядке? Он был в порядке?

Изменение времени разбивает Клинту сердце, но он понимает.  
— Был, — отвечает он, стараясь ответить тоже в прошедшем. Говорить о Баки в настоящем, напоминая Стиву, что он сейчас не с ним, было бы нечестно. — Он взял меня под свое крыло. Помог с расселением. Тони говорит, что у него, должно быть, пунктик на счет блондинов в беде.

— Похоже на Баки…

— А еще он выкуривал десять тысяч сигарет и постоянно матерился. Хуже тебя.

— Дома он никогда не курил, но во время войны… У него на губе всегда висела сигарета.

— И никогда не мог найти зажигалку, — добавляет Клинт, и Стив смеется.

— Бил себя по карманам и проклинал ветер… Прости, что я ушел раньше, — говорит он. — Я просто не мог.

— Я понимаю, — быстро кивает Клинт.

— Я даже думал, что переживу войну. Может, вернусь домой. Посмотрю, смогу ли жить с Пегги… Но это не помогало пережить боль от потери Баки.

— Ну, у тебя было не так много времени, чтобы прийти в себя.

— Да… А теперь я никогда и не узнаю.

Они замолкают. Клинту еще не совсем хорошо, но уже лучше.

— Эй. Если тот я останется с Баки, то скоро встретит тебя.

Стив медленно кивает.  
— Баки скоро похитит Гидра. Так что, думаю, тебя ждет то еще веселье…

Клинт не может сейчас переживать об этом. Он не может изменить прошлое, поэтому ему просто придется поверить, что это самое прошлое не доставит ему слишком много проблем.

О, Боже. Он прекрасно знает, насколько это маловероятно. Похоже, у него внутри находится магнит для неприятностей.

— Поживем — увидим.

***

Клинт резко просыпается. Вокруг темно. Единственный источник света — луна и звезды. Под их холодным белым светом он чувствует себя открытым. Незащищенным. В Нью-Йорке никогда не бывает совсем темно, но здесь… Как будто совсем другой мир. В каком-то смысле так оно и есть.

Он приподнимается на локте и осматривается. Гиллеспи с Хендерсоном крепко спят на полу, используя рюкзаки в качестве подушек, а койка Баки пуста.

Черт.

Он осторожно достает из кармана слуховые аппараты, сует в уши и идет к двери. Хендерсон сонно ворчит, но Клинт уже привык и даже не останавливается. Быстро перешагивает через него и выскальзывает из комнаты.

Он переживает за Баки. Несмотря на всё его легкомыслие и это «дерьмо случается», Клинт понимает, что он совершенно раздавлен смертью Данбара. Клинту было тяжело, но он знал его всего несколько дней. А Баки…

Клинт не думает, что Баки наделает глупостей. Скорее всего, он найдет его, сидящим где-нибудь в одиночестве и задумчиво курящим. Но он все равно идет проверить.

Он обходит дом, но никого не находит. Тогда он спускается по лестнице в подвал и слышит глухие удары и шаги. Клинт облегченно выдыхает — Баки там. Его освещают две качающиеся электрические лампочки, а он застыл перед винной стойкой в стене.

— Бак? — тихо говорит Клинт, закрывая за собой деревянную дверь. — Что ты делаешь?

— Не мог уснуть, — вяло отвечает Баки, вынимая с полки бутылку. Первая оказывается пустой, тогда он берет другую. Вытаскивает зубами пробку и выплевывает на пол.

— Бак.

Баки молча поднимает бутылку, но там всего несколько глотков. Он выпивает и морщится.  
— Говорят, европейские вина довольно хороши. Нихрена не чувствую разницы.

Он наклоняется, заглядывает на нижние полки и раздраженно стонет.  
— Что нужно сделать, чтобы найти здесь выпивку?

Клинт подходит ближе.  
— Тебе это не нужно.

Баки смеется. Звук получается ужасным.  
— Да? А я думаю, нужно. Потому что как только закрываю свои чертовы глаза, то вижу, как Данбару сносит голову…

Клинт кладет руку ему на плечо, но Баки тут же сбрасывает ее.  
— Отвали. Просто отъебись и оставь меня…

Клинт не отходит. А разворачивает его к себе лицом и крепко обнимает. Баки не сдается и, дико рыча, отталкивает его. Клинт готов к этому. Его обучали рукопашному бою и в ЩИТе, и Капитан Америка.

Клинт толкает его к стене, берет обе руки Баки за запястья своей одной и прижимает к его груди.

— Прекрати. Остановись.

Тяжело дыша, Баки подчиняется. Перестает бороться с Клинтом, но глаза остаются слишком яркими и злыми. Клинту нечего сказать. Бессмысленно даже пытаться. В любом случае, он понятия не имеет, как можно выразить словами весь ужас ситуации, боль от потери Данбара, тот факт, что они должны продолжать без него и что Вселенной плевать на Данбара. Как и на любого другого погибшего.

— Я понимаю, просто…

— Он шутил, — выдыхает Баки, глядя Клинту в лицо. — Буквально шутил, когда это случилось…

У него ломается голос, и он отворачивается. Клинт отпускает его руки и притягивает к себе. Баки вжимается лицом в его плечо и обнимает, сминая в кулаках рубаху на спине.

— Это Данбар… — неуверенно начинает Клинт и моргает. — По крайней мере, он умер, занимаясь тем, что любил больше всего на свете — был засранцем.

Баки хмыкает Клинту в шею. Клинт поднимает руку и гладит его по голове.

Через какое-то время плечи Баки перестают дрожать. Он тяжело дышит, все сильнее наваливаясь на Клинта. Вокруг совсем тихо. Баки медленно разжимает пальцы, отцепляясь от его рубашки, и опускает ладони на поясницу.

Клинт сглатывает, внезапно осознавая, что Баки, вероятно, слышит стук его сердца, чувствует его дыхание. Это было… это только потому, что они расстроены. Это не было чем-то реальным, чем-то большим. Хотя это не объясняет того, что руки Баки не застывают на месте, а продолжают медленно и осторожно гладить его по спине, по бедрам…

Баки внезапно выпрямляет и оказывается вжатым в тело Клинта. Потом облизывает нижнюю губу, и это так близко к его рту…

Боже.

Рука Клинта двигается без участия мозга. Пальцы начинают перебирать волосы на затылке Баки, и часть Клинта кричит, что он не может. Что должен остановиться, чтобы не изменить прошлое. И будущее.

Баки поворачивает голову, проводит носом по его щеке и снова облизывает нижнюю губу. Клинт думает о том, что находится так далеко от дома, и что он так напуган и одинок… А потом Баки скользит своими губами по его, и все мысли испаряются, потому что он придвигается еще ближе и целует его.

Желудок Клинта падает куда-то вниз. Пальцы, которые все еще лежат на затылке Баки, теперь уже не успокаивают, а ласкают, пока они целуются. Нежно и даже трепетно. Баки не требуется много времени, чтобы преодолеть сомнения. Может, он беспокоился об отказе или во всем виновата глубоко укоренившаяся гомофобия или что-то еще, Клинт не знает. Только когда он понимает, что Клинт не собирается его отталкивать, он, настаивая на большем, ловит нижнюю губу Клинта своими и притягивает к себе за бедра. И поцелуй скоро становится страстным. Жаждущим.

Клинт позволяет ему. У языка Баки вкус вина. Клинт пытается и прижаться к Баки сильнее, и толкает его к обратно к стене. Получается не очень. А Баки грубо хватает его за задницу и раздвигает ноги. Оба начинают дышать тяжелее, потому что Клинт проталкивает колено между бедер Баки.

— Черт, — шипит тот.

— Тс-с-с, — выдыхает Клинт, пытаясь поймать его губы. Баки целует в ответ, и Клинт забывает о войне, о том, что хорошо бы вернуться домой, о горе от потери Данбара, обо всем, кроме человека в его руках.

***

Агент умывается и смотрит в зеркало, чтобы на лице не осталось крови. Задумчиво чешет зудящий подбородок. Миссия прошла хорошо. Две цели устранены. Полиция поверила, что ссора любовников зашла слишком далеко. И даже не узнала о флешке, которую он забрал.

Он не знает, что на ней. Ему это ни к чему.

Мужчина был блондином. Хотя не того оттенка.

Он замирает. Задумывается. А какой правильный оттенок? У него что, есть предпочтения?

Он помнит лицо. Светлые волосы. Серо-голубые, грустные и серьезные глаза. Мужчина наклоняется и целует его. Осторожно, как будто не хочет спугнуть Агента. Он помнит, как двигаются его собственные руки. Обе живые. Как они сжимают грязную зеленую рубашку на спине мужчины.

Однажды кто-то поцеловал его. Он удивлен. Он напряженно думает, тщетно пытаясь вспомнить имя, место. Кто-то однажды поцеловал его, кто-то заботился о нем.

— Эй. Боссу нужен отчет. Ну же. Техники тоже ждут.

Он смотрит в зеркало на человека, стоящего в дверях. Он огромный, широкоплечий, с пистолетом на бедре и шокером в руке.

Агент должен кивнуть. Должен войти в клетку и сесть в кресло. Они говорят ему это каждый раз. Нужно очистить разум от миссии, чтобы быть готовым к следующей. Да, будет больно, говорят они. Но его разум и тело уже привыкли, и это необходимо.

Он колеблется.

Мужчина смотрит на него.  
— Сейчас, — говорит он. — Тебе известна последовательность действий.

— Почему я кого-то помню? — Агент оборачивается. — Они сказали, что я буду помнить все, что касается навыков и последовательности действий, но не людей.

Мужчина делает шаг назад, поднимает дубинку.  
— Шевелись, — говорит он угрожающим тоном. — Они ждут.

Агент не хочет. Не хочет забывать того человека, тот поцелуй. Того, что был кому-то нужен. Важен.

— Nyet. Нет.

Человек тянется к рации, глядя на Агента.

— Агент сопротивляется процедуре. Требуется подкрепление.

Агент сжимает кулаки. Воспоминание не помешает его миссиям, у них нет причин стирать его.

Агент хочется защитить это воспоминание. Оставить себе…

Через двадцать минут бессознательного Агента тащат в клетку. Измученные, избитые и злые охранники грубо привязывают его к креслу. Медики занимаются восемью другими, которым повезло немного меньше.

— В следующий раз пустите сначала газ, — яростно говорит один, отступая, чтобы могли войти техники.

— Почему он сопротивлялся? Он не делал этого годами, с самого начала, — техник вздрагивает, прикрепляя датчики и откидывая назад безвольно повисшую голову Агента.

— Он задавал вопросы о том дерьме, которое помнит, — сердито говорит первый мужчина. — Вы двое, шевелитесь. Да вытрите его.

Техники взволнованно смотрят друг на друга, но молчат. Мужчина не замечает их взглядов. Слишком злой, чтобы обращать внимание на что-то, кроме своих ушибленных ребер и эго. Но если бы он посмотрел на техников, то увидел бы страх и невысказанное «что-то не так».


	3. Chapter 3

Клинт просыпается и замирает, лежа на спине и глядя в потолок. Сны — нет, не сны, воспоминания — начинают медленно расставляться по местам и постепенно погружать его в то, что он сделал в прошлом.

Боже.

Он трет глаза кулаками и старается выплыть из смеси отчаяния, шока и неверия, захлестнувших его. Он чувствует винный вкус губ Баки. Ощущает шероховатость каменной стены под ладонями. Силу и твердость тела, прижатого к нему.

Блядь.

Стив убьет его.

Ну, может, не убьет, но Клинт правда не знает, как среагирует Роджерс, если Клинт скажет, что в прошлом немного развлекся с его мертвым лучшим другом. Господи, о чем он думает? Неудивительно, что Ванда всегда так печально смотрит на него, когда он принимает идиотские решения…

Клинт вспоминает, как Баки влажно дышал ему в шею и как цеплялся за плечи настолько сильно, что было больно. Помнит, как у него дрожали руки, когда они приводили в порядок одежду и застегивали ремни. Какие красные были у Баки губы, и как он волновался. Слишком волновался. Клинт тогда попытался успокоить его, сказав, что никому и никогда не расскажет о том, что здесь случилось. А Баки отвернулся и пробормотал: — Можем притвориться, что этого вообще не было.  
Клинт помнит собственный ответ «ни за что» и то, как он приподнял его подбородок и снова поцеловал, эгоистично желая все повторить.

— Ты идиот, — вздыхает Клинт и давит на глаза сильнее. Под веками начинают мелькать цветные пятна. — Мудак. И мешок с дерьмом.

Но он застрял на войне, думает Клинт. Застрял на этой проклятой войне, и Баки — единственное, что делает его жизнь хоть немного лучше. Ну, это, конечно, преувеличение. У него есть несколько друзей, которых еще не застрелили или не взорвали, но Баки…

Баки.

Даже сейчас, когда он думает об этом, ему становится физически больно, и за ребрами ощущается пустота. У него нет Баки. Клинт (версия 2.0), кажется, собирается закрутить эпический любовный роман, а нынешний Клинт сидит в будущем и пропускает все это.

Все, что у него есть, это воспоминания, и от этой мысли в горле появляется комок. Он чувствует себя странно одиноким. У него были отношения. Хорошие и плохие. Но с Баки… судя по тому, что он помнит и как ощущает, это что-то важное. Что-то настоящее.

И он это пропускает.

Ему хочется, чтобы здесь была Наташа. Ей он смог бы рассказать все. А еще при ней сколько угодно можно ругаться на несправедливую судьбу. В присутствии Ванды и Пьетро ему тоже было бы легче. Он, конечно, не стал бы делиться с ними всем этим, но они могли бы его отвлечь. Клинт скучал по ним. К тому же у него до сих пор еще не было возможности как следует наорать на Пьетро за то, что тот устроил этот балаган.

Клинт вылезает из постели, с трудом выпутываясь из клубка простыней. Экран телефона, выглядывающего из-под подушки, мигает всполохами белого и фиолетового. Это значит, что у него есть непрочитанные сообщения, и что поступил сигнал общего сбора Мстителей.

— Черт!

Он хватает мобильный и ругается еще раз, когда видит, что сигнал отправлен пятьдесят минут назад. Как, черт побери, он мог его пропустить? Клинт начинает громко материться, когда пролистывает сообщения. ДЖАРВИС, ДЖАРВИС, Стив, Стив, Стив, Тони, Стив и Стив. О, нет… Похоже, у него большие проблемы.

— ДЖАРВИС, помогай! — кричит он, вставляя слуховые аппараты и стараясь не спешить. Перфорация барабанной перепонки ему сейчас никак не поможет.

— Команда продолжает устранять угрозу в Мичигане, — сообщает ДЖАРВИС. — Там из озера появляется рыба.

— И…

— И пытается съесть мирное население.

— О, как… — Клинт озадаченно трет шею. — И они отправились без меня?

— Думаю, капитан Роджерс оставил вам сообщение. Или два.

— Ладно, ладно, — Клинт хмуро кивает потолку. Потом вздыхает и пытается забыть о Баки. Прошлое есть прошлое, а ему нужно быть с командой. Здесь и сейчас. — Я возьму гидрокостюм, а ты заводи джет.

***

— Знаю, что недавно говорил, как мне надоело сидеть без дела, — произносит Клинт, балансируя стрелой, которую, не глядя, держит на кончике указательного пальца. Он немного сбивается с шага, наступая в выбоину на дороге, но стрела остается на месте. — Но можно мы еще немного посидим?

— Согласен, — мрачно кивает Фрэнк. — У моих мозолей уже собственные мозоли.

— Прекрати ныть, — раздается голос сзади. Клинт смеется, хватает стрелу и оборачивается к Дугану. Ему потребовалось слишком много времени, чтобы понять, что это тот самый Тимоти «Дум-Дум» Дуган, которого он знал с детства из историй о Воющих Коммандос.

— Да, Фрэнк, кончай ныть, — ухмыляется Клинт. Но Фрэнк продолжает выглядеть угрюмым и обиженным. Как собака, которую отругали и оставили без ужина.

— Кто бы говорил, Бартон… Ты слышал голодного себя?

— Я привык хорошо питаться, — бурчит Клинт, с тоской вспоминая забитую под завязку кухню в башне. — Привык, что меня хорошо кормят и согревают. Это как снова стать ребенком.

— И чем же ты занимался? Где с тобой так прекрасно обращались?

— Засекречено, — отвечает Клинт.

— О, да ладно… — фыркает Дуган. — Засекречено… Надо избавиться от него.

— Нет, — говорит Фрэнк. — Он спецагент. Майор Винтергрин прислал его к нам.

— И что ты сделал, чтобы заслужить это?

— Присоединился к ССР, — отвечает Клинт. — Майор, видимо, не фанат.

— Значит, ССР избавился от тебя, а мы застряли с тобой навечно? — продолжает выступать Дуган. — И где справедливость?

— Эй, да нам повезло, — звучит слегка приглушенный голос. Клинт оглядывается и видит бегущего к ним Баки с сигаретой в зубах. Он останавливается, затягивается и выпускает кольца дыма. — Ты слышал, что он сделал в Кланльё?

— Двадцать семь фрицев, — говорит Фрэнк, и Баки ухмыляется.

— Двадцать семь фрицев, — гордо подтверждает он, шагая рядом с Клинтом и странно самодовольно поглядывая на Дугана через плечо.

— Ладно, заткнись, — добродушно ворчит Клинт. Баки закатывает глаза, но превозносить снайперские таланты Клинта прекращает, предпочитая идти рядом. Настолько близко, чтобы задевать локтем его руку.

С той ночи прошло семь дней. Неделя тайных поцелуев в темноте. При дневном свете они старались вести себя так, будто между ними ничего не происходит. Это было трудно. Моменты, проведенные с Баки, были единственным временем, когда Клинт чувствовал себя нормально.

Боль от потери Данбара не утихала. Позавчера погиб еще один человек, и чувство потери вновь обострилось. Несмотря на это, Клинт замечает, как быстро людям удается справляться с гибелью товарищей, и, честно говоря, это его немного смущает. Раньше в его жизни никогда не было такого, что несмотря ни на что нужно было продолжать. Если он терял друга или члена команды, в которой работал, у него всегда было время, чтобы оплакать, прийти в себя и подстроиться. Здесь все это было более беспощадно.

— Что за лицо?

Баки грубо толкает его локтем. Клинт толкает в ответ.

— Задумчивое.

— И о чем размышляешь?

— О еде, — вздыхает Клинт.

— О тушеном мясе Фрэнка? — ухмыляется Баки. — Спасибо, но я лучше поголодаю.

— Эй, это качественное рагу, — громко говорит Дуган. — Выглядит одинаково что на входе, что на выходе.

Клинт делает вид, что его тошнит и закрывает уши ладонями, чтобы не слышать Баки, радостно поддерживающего разговор. Боже, в армии отвратительно.

— Нежный маленький цветочек, —Баки улыбается и пытается убрать его руки от ушей. — Хочешь сказать, что твое дерьмо не такое, как у остальных?

— Эй, заткнись, заткнись…

— О, простите, господин спецагент, — тянет Дуган. — Простите, что вам приходится жить с нами в трущобах. Без вашей изысканной еды и настоящих туалетов.

— И душа, — добавляет Клинт. — У нас был душ.

Внезапно раздаются какие-то звуки. Они смотрят вперед и, видя, как все падают на колени и пригибаются, замолкают и делают то же самое. Клинт ничего не слышит, но видит, как лейтенант, возглавляющий строй, опускается на одно колено и поднимает над головой кулак.

Раздается шепот.

— Бартон…

— Где Бартон?

— Айова…

— Он в конце.

— Сзади с Барнсом.

— Айова. Лейтенант зовет.

Клинт смотрит на Баки. Тот напрягается и сжимает челюсти. Клинт хочет как-то успокоить его, но перед всеми не может. Поэтому просто кивает, медленно поднимается на корточки и, шурша ботинками по гравию, двигается вперед.

— Сэр, — выдыхает он, опускаясь рядом с лейтенантом. Перед ними пологий спуск к старому дому, окруженному несколькими сараями. Позади виднеется шпиль церкви. Еще дальше — крыши домов города.

— Мы ожидали сопротивления, но так и не дождались, — вполголоса говорит лейтенант. — Тут — самое удобное место. Видишь что-нибудь?

Клинт чуть распрямляется и сканирует взглядом постройки. В окне второго этажа что-то есть… Силуэт и отблеск света на стекле.

— Да. В доме снайпер.

Лейтенант выдыхает.  
— И вряд ли один…

— Скорее всего. Хотите, чтобы я его снял?

Лейтенант кивает и даже не спрашивает, может ли Клинт.  
— Действуй.

Клинт оглядывается и медленно и тихо исчезает в зарослях. Отходит от взвода на пятьдесят футов. Потом на сто. На двести. Он не собирается, убив снайпера, вызывать огонь на своих.

Он находит подходящее место. Встает, натягивает тетиву и разжимает пальцы. Стрела летит в цель. Клинт пригибается пониже, морщится и закрывает глаза, ожидая ответных выстрелов.

Ничего не происходит. Клинт ползет обратно. Раздается несколько разрозненных аплодисментов, и он, сдерживая усмешку и закатывая глаза, возвращается к Баки, Фрэнку и Дугану.

— Попал? — спрашивает Баки. Его напряженный вид заставляет сердце Клинта сжаться. Волна теплых мурашек бежит вверх и вниз по позвоночнику.

— Конечно, — кивает он. Дуган хлопает его по плечу. — Думаю, сейчас мы займемся чем-то, отличным от прогулок.

— Так, мальчики, — бормочет Дуган. — Готовьтесь. Айова считает, что сейчас начнется.

— Оставайся рядом, — шепчет Баки Клинту. Стараясь, чтобы никто не услышал.

Клинт кивает и, встречаясь с ним взглядом, хочет, чтобы они оказались в будущем. Там, где он спокойно мог бы нагнуться и поцеловать его. Успокоить тихими, ласковыми словами. Но они тут. Тони с Пьетро не зря постоянно упрекают его тем, что он делает только то, что хочет, наплевав на последствия. Поступать так с Баки он не собирается.

— Похоже… Ну, удачи…

***

Когда Клинт прибывает на место, сражение в самом разгаре. Странные и удивительные существа разных форм, видов и расцветок буквально выползают, выбегают, выпрыгивают и вылетают из озера. Все они напоминают рыб, но явно ими не являются. Клинт удивленно прищуривается, глядя на летающих, произносит «что за херня» и бежит на помощь.

— О, Хоукай! Не прошло и года… — слышится в ухе голос Тони. — Что, задремал?

— У меня была тяжелая ночь, — отвечает Клинт, и происходит чудо — Тони берет и затыкается. — Куда мне идти?

— Летающие — твои, — говорит Стив. — С остальными мы разберемся.

Клинт кивает, зачарованно глядя на Железного Человека, который взрывает нечто, выглядящее помесью рыбы с крокодилом. У него крупные, блестящие чешуйки и длинные щелкающие челюсти. Он настолько зеленый, что кажется появившимся прямо из мультфильма. Хотя жизнь Клинта и без него — со всеми этими путешествиями во времени и супергероями, — напоминает мультфильм не самого лучшего качества.

Но нет. К сожалению, эти гребаные уродливые рыбины очень даже реальны. И, ко второму сожалению, Мстителей всего четверо. Ну и, к сожалению, номер три, — одним из этих четверых является Пьетро. Который задолжал Клинту разговор или намыливание шеи за всю эту хренотень со временем. Учитывая, что Клинт считает Пьетро практически младшим братом, имеет смысл остановиться на последнем варианте, верно?

Клинт достает стрелу, кладет на тетиву и разворачивается к фигуре в синем, застывшей у самой кромки воды.

— Не стреляй в Пьетро! — тут же кричит Стив. Клинт возмущенно стонет, когда Пьетро исчезает, становясь размытой синей линией.

— Я даже не успел ничего сказать!

— Ну в защиту Кэпа должен отметить, что ему почти на каждой миссии приходится просить тебя не стрелять в Пьетро, — задумчиво тянет Старк. — Просто сегодня он сделал это чуточку раньше.

Клинт закатывает глаза.  
— Рано или поздно я доберусь до тебя! — кричит он, полагая, что Пьетро получит сообщение через комм, даже если передвигается со сверхзвуковой скоростью.

— Семейные ссоры — позже. Сейчас — истребление чрезмерно развитых рыбных существ, — говорит Тони. — Хоукай, стреляй!

Клинт слушается и убивает три штуки.  
— А где, черт возьми, Уилсон? — спрашивает он, глядя на гигантскую рыбину, падающую обратно в озеро со стрелой, торчащей изо рта. — Почему он игнорирует свою святую обязанность по борьбе с этими… животными?

— В Квинсе. Помогает на пожаре, — отвечает Стив. — А потом от имени команды встречается с мэром.

— Разве это не твоя работа?

— Возможно. Но, как ни странно, я на сто процентов уверен, что не успею вовремя попасть на эту встречу.

— Эй, да ты можешь успеть… — кричит Клинт. — Сколько сейчас?

— Я на сто процентов уверен, что не успею вовремя попасть на эту встречу, — твердо повторяет Стив. — А теперь, хватит болтать. Давайте заканчивать с этими… кем бы они ни были.

— Это не должно занять слишком много времени, — говорит Тони, и Клинт смотрит, как он, пролетев у него над головой, приземляется прямо на кого-то, похожего на ползающую акулу, и давит его. — Они стали появляться реже…

Пока он говорит, земля у них под ногами начинает трястись, и раздается зловещий шум. Вода с грохотом отступает, оставляя на берегу мокрые камни и мусор.

— О, это плохо, — озабоченно качает головой Клинт. Слышится оглушительный рев, и в центре озера появляется левиафан, чем-то напоминающий угря. У него длинное тело, покрытое блестящей чешуей, немигающие черные глаза и огромный рот, переполненный острыми зубами как у барракуды. Вода стекает с него волнами, когда он начинает, извиваясь, приближаться к берегу.

— Тебе просто необходимо было это сказать, — устало произносит Стив.

— Ага… Так и знал, что как только произнесу, тут же пожалею, — вздыхает Тони. — Сильно.

— Вот это страхолюдина… — слышит Клинт голос Пьетро. — Такая же уродливая, как ты, Клинт.

— Совсем страх потерял… Придется все же в тебя выстрелить.

— Никто ни в кого не стреляет, — говорит Стив, а затем: — Черт.

— Следи за языком, — машинально произносят Тони с Клинтом, а Стив спокойно рекомендует им пойти нахер.

— Ладно, ладно, — быстро говорит Тони, а Клинт сует костяшки пальцев в рот, чтобы не засмеяться. — Какой план?

Существо ревет. Полиция на противоположном берегу явно паникует. К счастью, как всегда, Стив берет управление на себя.

— Клинт — стреляй в глаза. Пьетро — держи периметр. Тони. Можешь отсканировать и посмотреть, где у него слабые места? Если найдешь — бей туда.

— Да, босс, — произносит Тони и взлетает. Клинт достает стрелу со взрывчаткой и аккуратно кладет на тетиву.

— Кэп, не против небольшой бомбы?

— Будь любезен.

Клинт улыбается и поднимает лук.

— Кла-а-асс, — довольно тянет он. — Тони, вернись-ка на минутку… Пьетро. Можешь подойти поближе…

***

Несмотря на то, что выглядит она ужасно, убить чудовищную рыбу-угорь-барракуду (или как назвал ее Клинт — Педро) оказывается совсем несложно. Через какое-то время это всего лишь дымящаяся туша на берегу озера, полакомиться которой слетаются чайки и другие падальщики. Вокруг толпятся копы и целый отряд должностных лиц, несколько озадаченный тем, что же делать дальше.

— И всегда пожалуйста, — радостно произносит Клинт, вытягивая руки над головой и прогибаясь в пояснице.

— Обычно я смеюсь, но сегодня ты неплохо все сделал, — говорит Тони. — Давайте все скажем Хоукаю, что он не совсем бесполезный Мститель.

— Возможно, тебе захочется отблагодарить его немного теплее. Мой план Б включал в себя протокол Ионы, — хмыкает Стив.

— Что? Теперь это протокол?

— Ну… Тебе же нравится это делать.

— Что я могу сказать? — бодро отвечает Тони. — У меня, определенно, пунктик насчет глотания.  
Клинт смеется. Стив раздраженно то ли вздыхает, то ли стонет. А потом тихо бормочет что-то в комм. Тони тоже начинает смеяться. Клинт так занят всеобщим весельем, что не замечает тварь-рыбу, выползающую из воды прямо у него за спиной.

Звук, вылетающий у него из горла, когда акула-рыба-лягушка сжимает челюсти на его ботинке, определенно не достоин Мстителя. Да он и просто мужика недостоин. Даже сквозь волны паники, охватившей его, Клинт понимает, что он на несколько октав выше его обычных звуков, и что остальные скорее умрут, чем позволят ему забыть об этом.

— Эй, отстань, отвали! — кричит Клинт, отпрыгивая и дико размахивая руками. Акула-рыба-лягушка недовольно шипит, но продолжает злобно грызть обувь. Клинт пытается успокоиться, чтобы суметь повернуться и выстрелить в нее…

Мимо проносится синее торнадо, нога Клинта взлетает в воздух, и он падает на спину. Пытается быстро подняться и видит, как Пьетро швыряет и ботинок, и акулу-рыбу-лягушку обратно в озеро.

— Эй, ты чего! — кричит он. — Ботинок-то зачем?

Пьетро мгновенно оказывается рядом.  
— Ботинка уже нет, — торжественно произносит он, — отпусти его, старик, — и нерешительно протягивает Клинту руку. Тот вздыхает, хватается за ладонь и позволяет Пьетро поднять себя.

— И где ты, черт побери, был?

— Ты злился на меня, — воинственно отвечает Пьетро, складывая руки на груди. — У меня не было времени слушать ваши со Старком лекции по безопасности.

— У тебя не было времени? — Клинт опускает босую ногу на землю и морщится. — Ты, умник, мог разрушить вселенную.

— Это ты ее разрушишь.

Клинт начинает злиться.  
— Прекрати, Пьетро, пока я не начал орать.

Как ни странно, тот слушается и немного отворачивается, чтобы не стоять с Клинтом лицом к лицу.

— Sajnálom, — бормочет он. На таком уровне Клинт знает соковийский и понимает, что это «прости».

— Так, команда. Территория очищена, — раздается в наушнике замученный голос Стива. — Отправляйтесь домой, а я попытаюсь узнать, что здесь произошло.

— Ты устал, хочешь, я займусь этим? — спрашивает Тони.

— Справлюсь, — резко бросает Стив. Клинт с Пьетро настороженно смотрят друг на друга и слушают затягивающуюся тишину.

Наконец Тони прерывает молчание.  
— Как хочешь, — безразлично говорит он. — Бартон, бери скорохода и давайте домой. Я еще тут побуду.

Клинт кивает и, слегка хромая, идет к джету. У него болит нога. Скорее всего, потому, что с него сорвали ботинок со скоростью четыре тысячи миль в час. Или с какой там скоростью двигается Пьетро…

— Тебе помочь? — спрашивает он, чувствуя себя довольно неловко. Клинт мотает головой, и Пьетро быстро заходит в джет и садится в кресло второго пилота. Потом снимает комм и кладет на панель. Клинт тоже отключает связь в слуховом аппарате.

— Кажется, Стив… — начинает Пьетро, когда Клинт подходит. Потом поднимает ладонь и качает ей из стороны в сторону. — Есть слово, обозначающее что-то среднее между «о’кей» и «совсем хреново»?

Клинт морщится. Поднимает руку и изображает качели.  
— У него, скорее, вот так. Слишком много дерьма на него навалилось.

— Больше, чем на тебя?

Пьетро говорит тихо, и в голосе ни намека на веселье. Клинт смотрит на него, потом садится, включает двигатели и начинает щелкать переключателями.

— Ты знаешь, что случилось?

Пьетро кивает.  
— Я говорил с Вандой. Часть тебя вернулась во времени к брату Стива. Он раздавлен его смертью.

Клинт думает поправить его, но решает, что это не важно.  
— Да. Парень по имени Баки. Погиб во время войны.

Клинту тяжело даже просто произносить это. Несмотря на то, что у него самого никогда не было Баки. Но он ощущает чувства другого себя. Тот еще не обдумал все как следует. Когда он сделает это, Клинт уверен, что прочувствует каждую унцию его боли, когда проснется и вспомнит, что делал и видел другой он.

— Не знал, что камень такой мощный, — говорит Пьетро. — Ванда так кричала на меня.

— Это хорошо. Кто-то должен.

— Sajnálom, — говорит Пьетро, и Клинт пинает его по ноге.

— Ты извинился дважды за пять минут. Прекрати, ты ведешь себя странно.

— Засранец, — бормочет Пьетро и, шмыгнув носом, добавляет: — Лучше?

Клинт не может не улыбнуться.  
— Намного.

***

— Я просто хочу сказать, что если бы они были умными, то отправили бы тебя в Берлин, — говорит Баки, пристально осматривая поле перед ними. Никакого движения. Тишина и покой. Они сидят в окопе в полумиле от города, который сегодня взяли, и ждут возможного нападения.

— Зачем?

— Чтобы ты подошел к Гитлеру футов на сто и… — Баки щелкает пальцами. — Один выстрел, и готово. Тогда мы могли бы переименовать день благодарения в день Клинта Бартона и отправиться по домам.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что он в Берлине?

— Ну пусть пошлют тебя туда, где он, — нетерпеливо говорит Баки, роясь в карманах в поисках сигарет. Найдя, проводит еще несколько минут, бормоча проклятия и пытаясь нащупать зажигалку.

— Лейтенант доверяет мне только снайперов, — пожимает плечами Клинт. — Он ни в коем случае не отправит меня на такую миссию.

— Да знаю я, знаю. Нами командуют идиоты, которые никогда не пошлют лучшего снайпера убить одного единственного человека.

— Боже, Барнс… — усмехается Клинт. — Лучший снайпер… Не надо сладких речей.

— Но это правда, — возмущенно шипит Баки, а потом разворачивается и, ухмыляясь, наклоняется к уху Клинта. — Если бы я собирался сказать что-нибудь сладкое, то это было бы что-то вроде «твоя задница — самая лучшая из всех, что я видел за всю свою жизнь».

Клинт вздрагивает и от его слов, и теплого дыхания на коже.  
— Да что ты говоришь?

— Ага, — кивает Баки, и Клинт слышит, как он сглатывает. — Иногда я еле соображаю, когда иду за тобой.

Клинт чувствует волну жара, поднимающуюся вверх по телу, и то, как учащается сердцебиение. Он немного сдвигается и бьет Баки коленом по ноге.

— Думаешь о моей заднице?

— Думаю о том, что мог бы с ней сделать, — шепчет он.

— Сержант Барнс?

Они подпрыгивают от громкого шепота, доносящегося откуда-то сзади. Баки бросается к винтовке, высовывается из окопа и оказывается нос к носу со Сноуденом и Гиллеспи.

— Блядь! — шипит Баки, опуская оружие. — Я чуть не пристрелил вас!

— Смена караула, — говорит Гиллеспи. — Мы не хотели вас пугать.

— Идиоты, — шипит Баки, хмуро глядя на Клинта. — Давай, Айова. Уходим.

Клинт поправляет штаны в районе ширинки, встает, берет лук и выползает из окопа. Мысленно проклиная то, что их прервали. Баки с каждым днем становился все наглее, а Клинт раньше не оказывался в ситуации, когда не мог получить желаемое. Ему, конечно, отказывали, но проявлять такую сдержанность ему еще не доводилось.

Баки догоняет его, и они идут рядом в полной тишине. От него пахнет сигаретным дымом и потом, но этот запах сводит Клинта с ума.

Он цепляет Баки за рукав и тянет в сторону.

— Какого черта? Что…

— Заткнись и доверься мне, — отвечает Клинт. Его пальцы скользят по бицепсу к запястью и переплетаются с пальцами Баки. Потом Клинт ускоряется и почти переходит на бег.

— Нас будут искать.

— Не сразу. Если кто-нибудь спросит, скажем, что заметили подозрительную тень и решили проверить.

Они пробираются через лес на окраину недавно освобожденного города и выходят к низкому забору. Прямо за ним — какие-то постройки и церковь.

— Айова! — улыбаясь, шипит Баки. — Что ты задумал?

— А то ты не знаешь… — отвечает Клинт, перелезая через ограждение. Баки идет следом. Клинт хватает его за куртку и, прижимая к стене, жадно целует.

— О, Боже, — выдыхает Баки. — Где я стою… Мы на гребаном погосте…

— Мы прославляем жизнь, — бурчит Клинт и продолжает целовать.

— Боже, Айова, — через несколько минут тянет Баки, когда Клинт отрывается от его губ и, отодвигая воротник, перемещается на бледную, грязную шею. — Что…

— Ты и твой рот, — перебивает Клинт, возвращаясь к губам. Такой бешеной жажды он раньше не испытывал. Ему просто необходимо стать как можно ближе к Баки.

— Тише… Нас могут заметить.

— Мы далеко, — говорит Клинт, но немного отстраняется. — Нас не поймают.

— Было бы прекрасно, — Баки обнимает его одной рукой за шею, другой за пояс и вдавливает в себя. — Не попасться. Я собираюсь пройти через все это и отвезти тебя в Бруклин.

— Да? — выдыхает Клинт и тянется к пряжке его ремня. — В Бруклин?

— Я знаю один дом, — говорит Баки и слегка пошатывается, когда Клинт стягивает с него штаны. — Где ты смог бы жить.

— А что, если я захочу остаться на Манхэттене? — спрашивает Клинт и тут же понимает, что именно спросил.

— Ты жил на Манхэттене? — Баки удивленно моргает. — Я думал…

— Мы можем поговорить о всех девяти городах, в которых я когда-либо жил. Но лучше расскажи об этом доме.

— Тебе понравится… Квартира на верхнем этаже. Вокруг полно друзей. Бар через дорогу. Ты будешь покупать мне выпивку.

— Да… весело будет, — стонет Клинт, вытягивая шею, чтобы Баки было удобнее целовать ее. Баки смеется, Клинт тоже улыбается, но потом у него внутри все обрывается, и он замирает.

Этого не произойдет.

Баки Барнс не переживет войну.

Яркие картинки придуманной ими жизни осыпаются, словно разбитое стекло.

Если только Клинт не спасет Баки.

— Айова? Клинт? — Баки хмурится, пристально вглядываясь в его лицо. — Что? — он беспокойно оглядывается и отлипает от Клинта, одной рукой удерживая спереди штаны.

— Нет, все в порядке, — говорит Клинт и за бедра притягивает его обратно. — Показалось…

Баки не успокаивается.  
— Что ты слышал? Может, нам надо…

Клинт очень эффективно затыкает его, опускаясь на колени, и тянет руку к его пальцам, вцепившимся в пояс штанов.  
— Расслабься, — шепчет он, разжимая их один за другим. Штаны немного сползают, и Клинт прижимается губами к нежной коже чуть выше темных завитков. Баки сдавленно хрипит и смотрит вниз широко открытыми глазами.

— Что ты делаешь? 

— Завязываю тебе шнурки, — отвечает Клинт, глядя ему в глаза. — Расскажи еще. Как мы будем жить после войны.

Баки вздрагивает и, закрывая глаза и тяжело дыша, начинает говорить: — Ну… мы будем делать это каждый день.

— Каждый? День? — ухмыляется Клинт, опуская штаны еще ниже.

— И дважды по выходным, — тонким голосом неуверенно продолжает Баки, и Клинт смеется. У него сжимается сердце и перехватывает горло.

— Договорились, — выдыхает он и смотрит на улыбающегося Баки. Тот задыхается, и выглядит абсолютно счастливым. Он гладит Клинта по щеке, и Клинт, стоя на коленях в грязи возле руин какой-то древней церкви посреди нигде, решает, что он сделает все возможное, чтобы спасти Баки Барнса. И плевать на гребаные временные потоки.

***

Клинт с Пьетро прилетают домой вовремя. Клинт не успевает убить Пьетро, хотя все двадцать минут полета грозит сделать это, если тот не перестанет трогать все, что видит. На это Пьетро радостно сообщает «а Тони всегда позволяет это делать». Что или является наглой ложью, или слабость к близнецам у Старка намного больше, чем он обычно показывает. Пьетро выскакивает из джета еще до того, как отключаются двигатели, и, мчась в башню, истошно орет, что ему срочно надо принять душ, потому что рыбьи кишки отвратительны.

Он, безусловно, прав. Но он великовозрастный ребенок. Поэтому Клинт — как степенный взрослый — заканчивает с джетом и только потом бросается в душ, вопя, что рыбьи кишки отвратительны.

Час спустя, свежевымытого Клинта, запланировано уснувшего после миссии на диване, грубо будит Пьетро, который влетает в гостиную, перепрыгивает через спинку дивана и приземляется рядом, раскидывая во все стороны подушки. Клинт просит его уйти. Пьетро мотает головой. Тогда Клинт предлагает ему сходить и сварить кофе. Он идет. Тогда Клинт смиряется с тем, что его так безжалостно разбудили.

Честно говоря, его немного смущает то, насколько безропотно Пьетро носит ему кофе и еду. Но он продолжает шутить на тему пожилого Клинта, поэтому тот успокаивается и решительно не желает чувствовать себя обнаглевшим мудаком.

Стив с Тони возвращаются часа через два. К самому началу пятого раунда на треке «Rainbow Road» игры «MarioKart». Тони напоминает, что им лучше не пить, если они хотят показать достойное время, и выводит странно уставшего и сонного Роджерса из комнаты.

Обстановка накаляется до предела, когда Клинт выигрывает четыре заезда из пяти. Но тут прибывают Тор с Вандой. Пьетро радостно орет, швыряет Клинту контроллер, соскакивает с дивана и бежит к Ванде обниматься.

Она смеется, пытается отбиться, но когда не выходит, запускает в него… магией? Вихрем чего-то красного? Что бы это ни было — Пьетро от Ванды отлипает.

— Тише, тише, не волнуйся, — говорит она, перебивая его скорострельный соковийский. — Клинт все это говорил мне перед уходом. Я в порядке.

— Он тебя не остановил…

Раздраженный Клинт оскорбленно вздыхает и в поисках поддержки смотрит на Тора. Тот пожимает плечами.  
— С ней все нормально. Хотя я пару раз пожалел, что взял ее с собой. Она вместе с матушкой — это та сила, с которой всем придется считаться.

— Так тебе и надо. За то, что забрал ее, — говорит Пьетро, и Клинт борется с желанием швырнуть контроллер ему в затылок.

— Ну, что вы узнали? Меня можно спасти? Или я навсегда застрял на бескрайних просторах времени?

Тор садится рядом. Ванда — с другой стороны. Гладит его голове и тут же, морщась, отшатывается.

— Ты пахнешь рыбой.

— Я принял душ! — протестует он. Слышит, как где-то сзади хихикает Пьетро, и кричит: — Убирайся отсюда!

Ванда что-то резко говорит Пьетро, и тот перестает смеяться. Но начинает корчить рожи у нее за спиной. Клинт тяжело вздыхает и поворачивается к Тору.

— Тебе, находящемуся в нашем времени, ничего не угрожает. Что бы ни случилось с твоей копией там, здесь ты останешься в целости и сохранности.

Клинт сглатывает, вспоминая сны.  
— Ну, это хорошо, — нерешительно говорит он. Он, конечно, рад этому, но не уверен в том, насколько хорошо будет чувствовать себя, если с ним другим там что-то произойдет.

— И мы думаем, что будущее не изменится, — говорит Ванда, пытаясь погладить его по голове. Он нетерпеливо отпихивает ее руку. Она десять гребаных минут вдали от Пьетро, а ей уже невмоготу снова стать наседкой. — Что бы он там ни сделал, на будущее это никак не повлияет.

Вот теперь это облегчение.  
— О-о-о… Так значит, если я наступлю там на жука, то тут у нас не станет президентом птеродактиль?

— Твой разум — удивительное место, — Тор радостно хлопает его по плечу. — Ужасное, но удивительное.

— Спасибо? — неуверенно тянет Клинт.

— Все будет хорошо, — Ванда берет его за руку, и на этот раз он ей позволяет.

Тор кивает.  
— Ты не сможешь сделать ничего плохого. Будущее все равно останется будущим. Камень времени умен. Намного умнее нас, и все сделает правильно.

— Мы обо мне сейчас говорим? Почти уверен, что смогу там что-нибудь сломать или испортить. Ладно, давайте поговорим о моей второй половине… Второй части, — поправляется Клинт и слегка краснеет. — Мы сможем вернуть его обратно в меня? Или просто… оставим в покое?

— А что бы ты предпочел? — спрашивает Тор. — Дамы Асгарда сказали, что между тобой и твоей копией может быть какая-то связь…

— Да, я помню, что делал… что он делал, когда я спал. Мне это снится.

— Но он на войне, — Ванда качает головой. Пьетро подходит и садится у ног Клинта. — Ты увидишь все, через что ему придется пройти.

— Да… но он в порядке, — отвечает Клинт. Он понимает, что это звучит довольно глупо, но не собирается признаваться, что его другое «я» в прошлом влюбилось, а он настолько одинок, что готов рискнуть и пережить ужасные вещи ради того, чтобы поучаствовать в этой истории. Ну, это же у него там случилась любовь всей жизни во время войны. Ему же можно получить хоть что-нибудь, верно?

Тор пристально смотрит на него. Он знает, что есть что-то еще, о чем Клинт молчит. Стив спросил бы в лоб, но Тор не всегда настолько прямолинеен.  
— Я могу попросить матушку продолжить искать способ вернуть его. Или мы можем позволить ему жить своей жизнью в том времени. Вопрос в том, сможешь ли ты делать то же самое, если постоянно будешь видеть его во сне.

— Его жизнь — это же моя жизнь, верно? — пытается зайти с другой стороны Клинт.

— Ты знаешь историю Стива. Поэтому я спрашиваю, считаешь ли ты разумным постоянно жить прошлым?

— Ладно, о, мудрейший. Я понял, — вздыхает Клинт, потому что с этим невозможно спорить. Если его копия не может ничего изменить… то его роман с Баки Барнсом закончится трагически. И с этим ничего не поделаешь. Если только другая часть его не найдет способ спасти Баки, и они не будут долго и счастливо жить вместе, никак не влияя на эту реальность.

Тьфу. Чертов Камень Времени.

Он пытается перестать думать об этом, но мысли не уходят далеко, а повисают как грозовые тучи на горизонте.  
— Пусть продолжают искать.

Тор кивает, еще раз хлопает его по плечу и, махнув Ванде, уходит. Она улыбается, а потом толкает Клинта, заставляя встать, чтобы самой, устало вздохнув, улечься в углу дивана.

— Так как вы вели себя, пока меня не было?

Клинт дышит ровно и делает все возможное, чтобы выглядеть нормально. Его нормальное поведение обычно включает в себя жалобы на Пьетро, поэтому он так и поступает. У Ванды не будет причин подозревать, что что-то не так.  
— Я вел себя хорошо, а Пьетро — нет. Он выбросил в озеро мой ботинок.

— Тебе ногу чуть не откусили!

Ванда вздыхает.  
— Может, мне надо было остаться в Асгарде?

Клинт заставляет себя улыбнуться, обнимает ее за шею и прижимается губами к виску.  
— Ты бы там без нас затосковала.

— Нет!

Пьетро смеется и кивает.  
— Конечно, затосковала бы. Со скуки бы померла, — он прищуривается, со знанием дела кивает и тянет Клинту пять. Клинт шлепает в ответ, и Ванда крайне драматично закатывает глаза.

Клинт садится на диван и переводит невидящий взгляд на экран телевизора. Он понимает, что ему есть, за что быть благодарным. Друзья. Команда. И даже некое подобие недосемьи. Но он никак не может справиться с усиливающейся с каждой минутой болью в груди, от тоски по Баки Барнсу…

***

— А потом он говорит «я подумал, что ты сказал — сто баксов».

Клинт лениво фыркает и так же лениво трет плечо. На днях он сильно поцарапался, и теперь зуд от заживающей раны не давал ему покоя. Кроме того, ему холодно, голодно, и ужасно скучно. Он никогда бы не подумал, что участвовать в войне — ага, во Второй мировой войне — будет скучно. Ему не хватает мобильного и ноутбука. А еще восьми записанных и бережно сохраненных серий «Parks and Recreation». Не хватает автоматики, технологий и всего того, что делал для него в башне ДЖАРВИС. Он скучает по возможности играть в «Angry birds» и «2048» и отправлять Сэму фотки птиц. С — как ему говорили, — «удручающе частыми интервалами».

Вместо этого он сидит в кромешной тьме в какой-то дыре в земле и слушает становящиеся все более вульгарными истории Баки. Он вздыхает, поднимает голову и смотрит на черное бархатное небо и сверкающие звезды, которых он никогда не видел в Нью-Йорке. Это заставляет его чувствовать себя совсем маленьким и беззащитным.

— Да ладно, это была моя лучшая история, — говорит Баки, толкая его локтем. Клинт толкает в ответ и начинает ерзать, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее.

— Я посмеялся, разве нет? — он зевает и, медленно моргая, прижимается к Баки щекой. — Дай передохнуть, я устал.

— Тогда закрывай глаза, а я посторожу. В ближайшее время мы точно никуда не пойдем…

Клинт раздраженно вздыхает, складывает руки на груди и, мечтая о теплой постели и кофеварке, утыкается носом ему в плечо.

Баки откидывается назад и притягивает его к себе поближе.

— Кто-нибудь увидит, — бормочет Клинт, когда рука Баки соскальзывает ему на бедро.

— Темно. Тут невозможно ничего разглядеть.

— Ты стал совсем бесстрашным, — улыбается Клинт.

— Просто ты замерз…

Клинт тяжело вздыхает и расслабляется, привалившись к Баки. Какого черта? Даже если кто-нибудь придет, то, скорее всего, решит, что Клинт просто заснул. Он видел, как другие спали рядом и не спешили отодвигаться, даже когда просыпались. В поисках тепла и близости. Они с Баки из общей картины точно не выбивались.

А еще Клинт перестает переживать о будущем. Он почти уверен, что застрял здесь надолго. Так что это самое будущее может смело пойти и трахнуть себя. Он довольно вздыхает и позволяет себе уснуть.

***

— Клинт, Клинт, просыпайся! Айова, ну давай же!

Клинт растерянно моргает и чувствует, как его грубо хватают и пытаются поднять. Потом ушам удается разобраться в наслоении звуков, и он понимает, что вокруг все ревет и взрывается, а Баки кричит и пытается тащить его. Небо над головой жуткого ярко-голубого цвета, слишком напоминающего Локи, и он слышит…

— АЙОВА!

Это Баки. Клинт оживает, хватается за лук и вылезает из окопа. Все вокруг бегут. И он бежит. Шатаясь и спотыкаясь, но бежит. Трава под ботинками влажная, в нос бьет резкий запах мокрой земли.

— В чем дело? — кричит Клинт, перебрасывая колчан на спину и выхватывая стрелу.

— Да какая разница, просто беги! — орет Баки, подхватывая кого-то под руку и помогая устоять на ногах. — Давай, давай, давай!

Клинт слышит грохот и оглядывается. Звук похож на тот, что он слышал, когда думботы взорвали небоскреб, но здесь такого просто не могло быть… Клинту нужно выбираться и вытаскивать отсюда Баки.

Они взбираются на холм и съезжают в канаву с другой стороны, по пути сбивая несколько человек. Клинт кричит и принимается толкать его, чтобы заставить двигаться, но Баки застывает на месте, с ужасом глядя на что-то там, впереди.

Клинт поднимает голову, и у него почти останавливается сердце. Вдали, в ярких всполохах льдисто-голубого света стоит танк. Настолько огромный, что Клинт даже не может сообразить, какого он размера.

Звезды на небе — словно покрыты масляной пленкой. Раздается глухой скрежет, и появляется еще один танк. Не робот… Просто танк размером с дом.

— Айова.

Дрожащие пальцы вцепляются в его рукав и крепко сжимаются. Клинт оглядывается, пытаясь найти выход, но противников слишком много, а танки — огромные… В памяти всплывает факт, который он знал, но о котором совсем не хотел думать.

Осенью сорок четвертого Баки Барнс был захвачен Гидрой.

В плен взяли все подразделение.

Посох Локи. Это было так похоже на него. Оружие приводил в действие Тессеракт.

О, нет…

Клинт вслепую тянет руку и изо всех сил впивается пальцами в плечо Баки. Он чувствует, как тот дрожит. Баки прижимается к нему, и Клинту хочется уничтожить тех, из-за кого Баки сейчас такой. В глубине сознания зарождается слабый проблеск надежды. Клинт знает, что Баки выжил в плену. Пока Клинт ничего не испортил в этом времени, будущие события не изменятся. Так что с Баки все будет в порядке. С ними все будут в порядке. Клинт обнимает его обеими руками и шепчет, что никому не позволит причинить ему вред.

Он слышит крики на немецком. С запада появляется третий танк, и он даже больше остальных. Их окружили. Клинт смотрит на Баки. У того загнанный взгляд и ужас на лице. Баки думает, что это конец. Он решил, что они скоро умрут.

Клинт грубо встряхивает его.  
— Мы не умрем здесь, — шипит он. — Слышишь меня? Бруклин, помнишь?

Баки моргает и с трудом сглатывает. Потом немного поднимает подбородок, и Клинт видит, как он берет себя в руки.

— Не умрем здесь, — шепчет он и поднимает подбородок выше. Ремешки его расстегнутой фуражки качаются из стороны в сторону. Он совсем бледный, но челюсти крепко сжаты. Он не сдался. Клинту хочется поцеловать его.

— Не сегодня и не здесь, — повторяет Клинт и накрывает его ладонь своей.

***

Агент сидит за столом и вяло ковыряется в тарелке, стоящей на подносе. За дверью техник горячо спорит с помощниками о том, что же с ним делать.

Он смотрит на рис, но думает о человеке с сияющими глазами. О том, который поцеловал его. Который всегда был рядом. На его стороне. Он помнит, как шел с ним плечом к плечу и делился сигаретой.

Техники обнулили его вчера. А он проснулся с новыми воспоминаниями. Идеально сформированными и прозрачными как стекло, вымытое дождем.

— Мы обнуляли его вчера! — кричит техник. Они должны были закрыть дверь. — Он не покидал здания!

— Тогда откуда эти воспоминания? — кричит обработчик. — Как он может помнить этого парня, если ему каждый вечер стирают память?

— Нельзя так часто обнулять его, — вмешивается второй техник. — Мы можем лишить его процедурной памяти.

— Что, черт побери, за процедурная память?

— Он перестанет помнить, как заряжать оружие, и все, что касается миссий. Все, чему его научили, хранится там.

— Ну и что нам делать?

Голоса затихают. Люди начинают шептать. Агент вздыхает и роняет вилку. Ему выходить через два часа, а для этого нужна энергия. Но он не хочет есть. Он хочет вернуться в постель и дальше смотреть сны о человеке в окровавленной форме защитного цвета, с неработающими ушами и точной стрельбой из лука.

Сны о том, как человек опускался перед ним на колени. И какие глаза и губы были у него в тот момент.

Он дрожит. Он к такому не привык. Но он думает, что ему это нравится. Хотя какой в этом смысл? В том, что он решил, что ему это нравится…

Он не знает, почему помнит этого человека.

Он берет бутылку воды, выпивает до дна, закручивает крышку и аккуратно ставит рядом с подносом. Он надеется, что они позволят ему сегодня уснуть, а не вернут после миссии в крио. Когда он спит, он видит сны. Когда он видит сны, рядом с ним кто-то важный.

Тот, кто имеет значение.


	4. Chapter 4

Дверь камеры закрывается с громким щелчком. Охранник бесстрастно смотрит Клинту в глаза, разворачивается и уходит. Слышится лязг металла — двери в остальных клетках тоже закрываются.

— Черт, — бормочет Клинт, протискиваясь к передней части клетки, хватается за холодные прутья и прижимается к ним лбом. Смотрит налево, потом направо. Похоже, это или склад, или завод. У них над головами — решетчатая металлическая дорожка. Через высокие окна в помещение попадают лучи восходящего солнца, слабо освещая все вокруг.

— Видишь что-нибудь? — спрашивает Баки из-за его спины.

Он так и держался за ним всю дорогу, пока их несколько часов гнали сюда, угрожая жутким оружием, которого Клинт раньше не видел. Впереди ехало несколько джипов, в которые загрузили все пистолеты, автоматы и винтовки, отобранные у них.

— Нет, — Клинт мотает головой и пробует раскачать прутья. Бесполезно. Черт, он что угодно отдал бы за то, чтобы тут появился Стив. Или Железный Человек. Или Халк. Вот получить помощь Халка он бы сейчас точно не отказался. — Такие же клетки. Много людей… Черт, прямо как домашний скот… — он оглядывается и видит Дугана со Сноуденом и еще кучу людей. С разными знаками отличий и даже в разной форме.

Охранники, говорящие по-немецки, не смотрят на них и быстро уходят. Клинт ждет, пока их силуэты не растают в темноте коридора.

— Эй, кто здесь? — кричит он и возмущенно ойкает, когда его бьют по затылку.

— Да заткнись ты, — яростно шепчет Дуган. — Нас убьют из-за тебя.

— Сам заткнись, — шипит Клинт и снова повышает голос. — Эй, есть кто из сто седьмого?

— Айова?

— Гиллеспи! — кричит Клинт в ответ. — Живой?

— Да, вроде, — дрожащим голосом отвечает Гиллеспи. — Со мной тут Мортон и Смит. И еще ребята из сто первого!

— Из сто первого? А кто еще?

— Эй, ты что, перекличку решил устроить? — шипит Баки.

— Чем больше информации, тем лучше, — отвечает Клинт и продолжает: — Так, со сто первым и сто седьмым ясно, еще кто?

В ответ раздаются несколько голосов, и Клинт понимает, что тут солдаты из разных взводов, дивизий, городов и даже стран. С ними в клетке не только американцы, но и один британец — спецназовец из воздушно-десантного формирования «Красные Дьяволы». Он стоит в дальнем углу клетки, прислонившись к стене и сложив руки на груди. О его интересе к происходящему говорит лишь одна слегка приподнятая бровь.

Как только Клинт собирается поговорить с сержантом Таузером, которого замечает в дальнем углу клетки, о том, как их лейтенанта убили из того странного оружия, как раздается злобный голос, говорящий на немецком. Из темноты появляется офицер, быстрым шагом идущий к ним. Все замолкают. Большинство отходит от решеток.

Человек замедляется и раздраженно осматривает заключенных. По Клинту он лишь скользит взглядом и тут же переводит его на следующую клетку. Звук его шагов в тяжелых ботинках эхом разносится по помещению.

— Ты что, на потом нас оставил? — кричит Клинт. Баки хватает его за руку и дергает на себя. Охранник медленно разворачивается и идет к ним.

— Зачем мы здесь? — продолжает кричать Клинт. — Не то, чтобы я жаловался, но гостеприимство могло бы быть и получше.

Мужчина останавливается возле решетки.  
— Американцы, — он, усмехаясь, качает головой.

— Ну, не все, — отвечает Клинт и показывает пальцем себе за спину. — Вам и британец попался.

«Красный Дьявол» у стены лишь приподнимает бровь чуть выше.

Охранник усмехается.  
— Дерзишь? Уверен, это ненадолго.

Клинт смотрит на знак у него на шинели. Осьминог с извивающимися щупальцами.  
— Отец пытался выбить из меня дурь, — небрежно говорит он. — Не сработало тогда, не выйдет и сейчас.

Человек двигается быстрее, чем ожидает Клинт, и вот он уже кричит от боли, когда в живот вонзается дубинка и выбивает из легких весь воздух. Клинт падает на Баки, успевшего его подхватить.

— Мудак! — кричит тот, слегка покачиваясь под весом Клинта. — Отпусти нас!

— Замолчи, — говорит охранник и уходит.

Клинт стонет и чувствует, как его опускают на пол. Хватается за живот и пытается нормально вздохнуть.  
— Вот урод… — Клинт, привалившись к Баки спиной, сидит на полу между его расставленными ногами.

— А ты чего хотел, засранец? — шипит Баки. У него влажные глаза и он весь дрожит.

— Невозможно получить информацию молча. Нам надо выбираться отсюда.

— Прости, янки, но должен тебя разочаровать. Мы тут уже неделю и все это время пытались сбежать, — говорит «Дьявол». — Боюсь, выбраться не получится.

— Плохо пытались, — сквозь зубы отвечает Клин.

— А немец прав, — англичанин качает головой. — Ты дерзкий.

Клинт пытается засмеяться.  
— Один из многочисленных дефектов характера…

— Засранец… — Баки грубо отталкивает его и встает.

— Эй, я на твоей стороне, — возмущается Клинт и в знак благодарности кивает двум солдатам, подхватывающим его под руки и поднимающим на ноги.

— Знаю, но это не мешает тебе быть засранцем, — Баки складывает руки на груди и обиженно отворачивается к решетке.

Клинт вздыхает и замолкает, поглаживая живот. Ему так хочется обнять Баки, положить голову на плечо и сказать, что они точно не умрут здесь. Что с ними все будет хорошо.

— Надо отдать тебе должное — яйца у тебя есть, — заявляет Дуган, хлопая Клинта по плечу. — Что будем делать?

Прежде чем Клинт успевает ответить, британец отлипает от стены и, с любопытством глядя на него, подходит ближе.  
— Думаю, тебе плевать, но сержант тут точно выше тебя по званию, янки.

Все поворачиваются к Баки, который упорно продолжает стоять ко всем спиной. Клинт вздыхает.  
— Ну, у сержанта Барнса в данный момент палка в заднице, а это точно выходит за рамки обычной рабочей процедуры… — он замолкает, вспоминая мчащегося мимо красно-золотого Тони, орущего «пора выкинуть свод правил в окно, Кэп!».

— Вообще-то, он не рядовой, — неожиданно говорит Сноуден. — Его звание приравнивается к старшему лейтенанту.

— Он спецагент, — добавляет Дуган. — Он знает, что делает.

— Эй, эй… — встревоженно начинает Клинт. — Я понятия не имею, что делать. Хватит так на меня смотреть…

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — неожиданно произносит Баки. Потом резко оборачивается и встает рядом с Клинтом. — И, черт побери, прямо сейчас. Если у кого есть хорошая идея, давайте послушаем. Сноуден, ты тоже. Перестань выглядеть так, будто тебя сейчас стошнит, и подумай.

У Баки решительно сжаты челюсти, а в глазах мелькает что-то злое и темное. Похожее на еле сдерживаемую ярость. Клинт частенько видел такое выражение на лице Стива. Это была реакция на тщетность и бессилие.

Клинт глубоко вдыхает, чувствуя прилив сил от того, что Баки рядом, и думает, чего в такой ситуации ожидал бы от него Стив.

— Правильно. Давайте выбираться из этой адовой дыры.

***

Клинт просыпается и начинает дрожать. Внутри зарождается что-то, похожее на страх. Он с трудом садится и понимает, что находится в постели в своей квартире, а не заперт в какой-то грязной клетке в Европе.

Он опускает ноги на холодный пол. Потом наклоняется и, неглубоко дыша, упирается локтями в колени, загоняя слезы поглубже.

Нет, говорит он себе, с тобой все будет хорошо. Это не ты попал в плен, и тебе не из-за чего плакать. Ты можешь только смириться.

Это не просто. Он помнит испуганного и беспомощного Баки, и это разбивает Клинту сердце. Как и чувство утраты, сопровождающее все его воспоминания о нем.

В квартире абсолютно тихо. Из окон падает едва различимый свет пробивающихся сквозь облака солнечных лучей. Вчера Клинт остается здесь, чтобы немного отдохнуть от Ванды и Пьетро. Да, он скучал по ним, когда их не было, но сейчас, похоже, больше ни в силах выдерживать бесконечные извинения одного близнеца и суету другого.

Ему требуется достаточно много времени на то, чтобы взять себя в руки и пойти наконец в душ, а потом — завтракать. Слушать тут некого, поэтому он решает отдохнуть от аппаратов и тратит пару часов на то, чтобы от души пожалеть себя.

В тот момент, когда он собирается вернуться в постель, звонит телефон, и Клинт выныривает из тоскливых мыслей. Он думает, что это Стив, который хочет узнать, куда он пропал, и обреченно жмет на кнопку…

Это Наташа.

Сердце подпрыгивает, и он, следуя за ним, подпрыгивает тоже и, глядя на экран, садится на стойку. Наташа немного уставшая, но как всегда великолепная. На ней черное тактическое снаряжение, а за спиной — совершенно безликая светлая стена.

— С добрым утром, — говорит она, и на экране появляются субтитры. — Выглядишь ужасно.

Клинт вздыхает и смущенно трет заросший щетиной подбородок.  
— Я и чувствую себя примерно также.

— Ванда сказала, что у тебя проблемы, — в своей обычной манере «убей собеседника прямотой» говорит Наташа. Если бы Клинт не практиковался в сдерживании вздрагиваний, он, скорее всего, выдал бы то, что почувствовал после этих слов. Возможно, это и было правдой, но он не хотел, чтобы Ванда беспокоилась или говорила о нем с другими. Это было слишком похоже на то, как будто младшей сестре приходится помогать ему. Участие в этом Тони и Стива было почти нормальным, ведь они старше. И то, что они в курсе насчет проблем Клинта, лишь немного смущало, а не заставляло его чувствовать себя жалким и ничтожным.

— Что, и никакого разговора-прелюдии?

Наташа поднимает бровь.  
— В прошлый раз, когда я позвонила, чтобы рассказать о миссии, ты уснул.

— В свою защиту могу сообщить… — начинает Клинт, но тут же качает головой. — Нет. Ничего не могу сообщить.

Наташа фыркает.  
— Как обычно, — говорит она и выпрямляется, как будто решительно приступает к делу. Черт. Похоже, сегодня ему поблажек не видать. Уж больно суровый у нее взгляд. — А теперь рассказывай. Не заставляй меня вытаскивать из тебя все клещами.

Клинт задумывается о том, что достаточно хорошо знает почти все приемы Наташи. И если он на самом деле упрется, то ей будет довольно непросто. Но он устал. Он несчастен и ему нужен друг.  
— Что ты знаешь?

— Часть тебя в сорок четвертом встретилась с Баки Барнсом. И если я хорошо помню историю — сейчас ты в аду.

— Нас захватила Гидра, — мрачно кивает Клинт. — Самый жуткий сон из всех.

Она сосредоточенно качает головой, а он хочет, чтобы она была здесь. Сидела рядом и могла его обнять. Но он еще не настолько отчаялся, чтобы признаваться в этом вслух. Он уже давно научился справляться с подобными ситуациями сам, в одиночку.

Пару минут они сидят молча. Клинт думает о своей второй половине, а Наташа смотрит на него. Наконец она не выдерживает.

— О чем ты мне не говоришь? Ведь есть еще что-то.

Клинт пожимает плечами, но потом открывает свой дурацкий рот и все рассказывает. Может, ей удалось выработать у него рефлексы как у собаки Павлова, и теперь он автоматически говорит ей правду, и ничего, кроме правды?

— Та часть меня влюбилась в Баки Барнса.

Она недоуменно моргает.  
— Что?

Клинт устало улыбается.  
— Ха, вот этого ты не ожидала.

— Не ожидала… Какого черта ты имеешь в виду, говоря, что влюбился в него?

— Часть меня влюбилась в него, — поправляет Клинт.

— Клинт, тебе не кажется, что сейчас не совсем подходящее время для нового увлечения?

Клинт чувствует раздражение.  
— Это не увлечение. Мы поцеловались. Один мудак назвал его педиком, а после драки… С тех пор у нас отличный тайный секс.

Наташа выглядит потрясенной и даже не пытается скрыть этого.  
— Ты задница. Я оставляю тебя без присмотра на десять минут…

— Это не я! Это моя часть из прошлого! Я узнаю о том, что с ними происходит из снов, которые потом становятся воспоминаниями!

Наташа продолжает сверлить его взглядом.  
— Ну тогда это твоя часть — задница! Стив знает?

Так, а вот это проблема, которую Клинт не может перевести в шутку. Это слегка отрезвляет его.  
— Нет, не знает. И я хочу, чтобы так и оставалось. Он и так из-за Барнса в полном раздрае.

Наташа кивает.  
— Мудрая мысль. Ты же знаешь Роджерса. Он может отреагировать как угодно. Может и сам броситься к Камню Времени.

— Ну… Это все же Кэп, — нерешительно тянет Клинт.

Наташа вызывающе смотрит ему в глаза.  
— Напомни-ка, почему твоя копия в сорок четвертом?

— Потому что Стив думал о том, чтобы вернуться и спасти Баки, — отвечает Клинт и морщится. — Ладно, понял. Не говорить Стиву.

— Скажи ему что-нибудь. Но не слишком много, — говорит она, и Клинт закатывает глаза.

— Есть, босс.

— Перестань паясничать, pridurok, — вздыхает она. Он знает, как звучит это слово, потому что она называет его так довольно часто. А субтитры в телефоне сообщают только «Наташа ругается на тебя по-русски».

— Ванда говорит, что они с матерью Тора пытаются выяснить, как работает Камень?

— Ага?

Наташа смотрит на него со смертельной серьезностью.  
— Попроси их найти способ прекратить эти сны.

У Клинта сжимается желудок и напрягаются пальцы, в которых он держит телефон.  
— Зачем?

Она выглядит такой же растерянной, как он несколько минуту назад.  
— Почему ты хочешь помнить о тех ужасах, что там происходят? Ты же знаешь, что Баки Барнс умрет?

Словам прямо не терпится слететь с языка Клинта. Он хочет сказать, что по уши влип в чужую историю любви. Сказать, как ему больно думать о Баки Барнсе. И что он настолько жалок, что не может этого допустить.

— Клинт, — резко говорит Наташа. — С тобой что-то не так. Ты как будто не в себе.

— Возможно. Но оно того стоит, — Клинт пожимает плечами. — Я не жду, что ты поймешь, Нат. Ты же не веришь в любовь, а я…

Она перебивает его.  
— Не думаю, что если ты будешь и дальше цепляться за любовь, которая происходит в другом времени, тебе станет намного легче.

Она попадает в цель. Так же, как Клинт из лука на девяносто футов. Это бьет его прямо в грудь, и он понимает, что у него нет ни сил, ни желания продолжать спор.

Он вздыхает.  
— Когда ты вернешься?

— Не сейчас. Нам еще нужно выследить несколько ящеролюдей и одну очень умную генномодифицированную гориллу.

— А я думал, это у меня был плохой день с рыбами-мутантами и Пьетро.

Наташа мягко улыбается.  
— Подумай, пожалуйста, о том, что я сказала. Я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал, Клинт. Ты не очень хорош в эмоциональных вещах. И уже позволил этому задеть тебя за живое.

— Нет…

— Увидимся, — говорит она, качает головой и исчезает.

Клинт долго смотрит на экран. На нем появляется привычный фон: Ванда с Пьетро стоят перед квинджетом. Их первая официальная миссия, вспоминает он. Все прошло хорошо.

Он проводит пальцем по экрану телефона и испуганно роняет его, слыша сильный стук в дверь.

— Черт, — шипит он. Сердце в груди колотится как испуганная птица. Он поднимает мобильный, медленно идет к двери и осторожно открывает, игнорируя орущий в голове голос Наташи «а глазок на что?».

За дверью — раздраженный Роджерс.  
— Ты почему здесь?

Клинт оглядывается, чтобы проверить, где находится. Да, это его квартира. Какое облегчение…  
— Потому что я тут живу? — неуверенно произносит он.

Стив возмущенно вздыхает и, немного постояв, начинает протискиваться мимо Клинта в квартиру. Стив что-то говорит, но Клинту удается показать на уши, только когда тот замолкает и разворачивается.

— Ты в порядке? Я волновался.

 — В полном. Серьезно.

— Если ты все еще с Баки, я знаю, что будет дальше. Вас уже захватила Гидра? — спрашивает он, усаживаясь за стол.

Клинт захлопывает дверь и тяжело вздыхает.  
— Да. Другая часть меня с Баки в клетке. И Дуган с Фэлсвортом тоже.

Стив качает головой.  
— Боже, надеюсь, часть тебя не наделает глупостей. Как думаешь, сможет он сидеть и ждать, пока я не появлюсь?

— Понятия не имею! — стонет Клинт. — Я знаю, что ты всех спас, и он тоже должен это знать. Но я не очень хорош в истории.

Стив задумчиво морщится и принимается барабанить пальцами по столу.  
— Ну, Ванда с Тором считают, что ты ничего не можешь изменить. Так что есть вероятность, что я все-таки появлюсь и смогу всех освободить.

— Я… я знаю, что дерьмо случается, — говорит Клинт. — Просто… надеюсь, что выберу наименее болезненные варианты. Потому что вспоминать все эти смерти…

— Я понимаю, — вздыхает Стив и, продолжая долбить по столу, поднимает на Клинта немного неуверенный взгляд. Клинт откидывается назад и поднимает бровь. Стив нервно трет шею, но, кажется, берет себя в руки.

— Ты… может, сходим, пива попьем?

— А знаешь, давай, — кивает Клинт, внутренне восторгаясь Капитаном Америка, предлагающим выпить в обед. Каков бунтарь… — Говорить об этом лучше под пиво.

Стив облегченно выдыхает, встает и улыбается.  
— Правда я понятия не имею, куда идти. Те бары, которые я знал, исчезли. Тони водил меня в один, но там все было настолько дорогое, что после нашего спора, боюсь, меня могут туда не пустить…

— Ясно, — Клинт пожимает плечами. Стиву довольно сложно было произнести это. Рассказать члену команды о том, что не полностью контролируешь что-то… До всего этого Стив явно был на это не способен. — Тебе повезло. Я — король дешевых бруклинских баров.

Стив хмыкает.  
— Очень на это надеюсь. Хотелось бы чего-то менее яркого, чем всё…

— В будущем?

Стив улыбается шире.  
— Ага, чем всё в будущем… Веди, Хоукай.

***

Выбраться из адовой дыры не так-то легко.

В первый день им удается вскрыть замок на своей клетке, и они все вместе бегут к выходу, когда срабатывает сигнал тревоги. Низкий, воющий гул заставляет встать дыбом волосы на затылке. Их окружают и загоняют обратно.

На следующий день все повторяется. Только на этот раз охранники убивают высокого, крупного мужика по имени Джон. Сноудена тошнит, остальные в шоке застывают, и больше никто не пытается связываться с замками.

Надежда начинает угасать на третий день. Он становится первым из тех, когда кого-то забирают. Это молоденький солдат из соседней клетки, которого утаскивают двое молчаливых охранников, игнорирующих его вопли.

Он не возвращается.

Паника начинается где-то на пятый день. Если сначала людей выводят по одному, то потом — через двойные двери сразу по несколько. Кто-то просто идет, высоко подняв голову. Кто-то кричит и плачет. Некоторые сопротивляются.

Клинт стискивает зубы и смотрит им вслед. Пытается разглядеть хоть что-то за этими жуткими дверями. Потом ему в голову приходит блестящая — глупая и рискованная — идея. Он вскрывает замок сразу после того, как охранники забирают сержанта Таузера и вместе с ним скрываются в темноте коридора. Раздается сигнал тревоги, и охранники возвращаются. Заталкивают Таузера в клетку, захлопывают дверь и уходят, никого с собой не взяв.

— Там что-то, связанное с врачами. Меня вели в медицинский блок.

— Так ты же здоров! — кричит Баки.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Таузер, и взволнованные возгласы начинают перелетать из одной клетки в другую.

Нескольких солдат не впечатляет трюк Клинта. Спор об этом почти перерастает в драку, пока не вмешивается Баки и очень спокойно не говорит им, что сам застрелит их, если это поможет спастись сотням людей, запертых тут.

Потом он смотрит на Клинта, и в его глазах тот читает невысказанное «я застрелю их, если это поможет спастись тебе».

Клинт не знает, как к этому относиться. Это настолько откровенное признание, что он пугается, решает, что Баки имел в виду совсем не это, и заставляет себя об этом не думать.

Несмотря на то, что люди исчезают каждый день, жизнь в клетках продолжается. Они ругаются из-за еды — которой, слава Богу, довольно много, — рассказывают похабные анекдоты и поют не менее похабные песни. Выталкивают друг друга из очереди, когда приходит время похода в туалет. А одна особо храбрая клетка даже начинает делать ставки на то, кто останется здесь последним. Охранники из-за всего этого жутко бесятся. Особенно нервными они становятся, когда заключенные в восемнадцатый раз затягивают «Звездно-полосатый флаг». То, что Фэлсворт — «Красный Дьявол», — разучивает с ними слова «Боже, храни короля», вносит в их будни приятное разнообразие.

Спят они на полу клетки, прижимаясь друг к другу спинами, положив головы друг другу на колени или на грудь и забросив друг на друга ноги. На четвертую ночь Баки с Клинтом решают, что с них хватит, и укладываются ложечками. Баки прижимается к решетке, а Клинт — спиной к его груди, положив голову ему на руку. Единственным, кто хоть что-то говорит, становится Дуган, который бормочет, что в плену все становятся странными. Баки напрягается и готовится к драке, но Клинт открывает глаза, демонстративно поднимает бровь и, глядя на сидящего на холодном бетонном полу Дугана, сонно бормочет: — Ну, по крайней мере, моя задница в тепле.

Клинт знает, что наверняка смог бы сбежать. И что, скорее всего, смог бы вытащить Баки. Но он не собирается уходить без остальных. И если это означает стиснуть зубы и ждать спасения, которое, по всей видимости, уже спешит к ним в красно-бело-синих колготках… то он готов с этим смириться.

***

Несмотря на то, что Клинт отводит Стива в самый недорогой и демократичный бар, в котором никогда не было, нет и не будет папарацци, он заходит туда с видом осужденного. Оглядывается и сжимает челюсти, как будто боится, что его выгонят, а возможно даже застрелят. Клинт заталкивает его в кабинку и идет к стойке, решая взять пиво там, а не ждать официанта на месте, где тот может еще больше напугать Роджерса.

— Ну, — весело произносит Клинт, проскальзывая в кабину и протягивая ему бутылку. — Тебе, по всей видимости… крайне неудобно.

Стив делает глоток, вздыхает и наклоняет голову, прикрывая козырьком лицо.

— Не привык к общению, — уныло говорит он, продолжая смотреть в стол. Клинт видит только часть его подбородка и уголок печальной улыбки. — Ты, должно быть, заметил, что все мои друзья умерли.

— О, да ладно тебе, не все…

Стив приподнимает бровь.

Клинт открывает рот, но тут же закрывает. Вот дерьмо! Он понятия не имеет, что сказать. Стив, естественно, является частью команды, но может ли он хоть кого-нибудь назвать другом? Он никогда ни с кем не общался вне миссий. Клинту приходит в голову, что он сам пересекался с ним только на совещаниях и на заданиях. Клинту становится немного стыдно.

— Гм… Что ж… Но у тебя есть Сэм, — наконец говорит он. Возможно, слишком поздно.

Стив медленно кивает.  
— Да, Сэм есть… — он замолкает и начинает ковырять пальцем этикетку.

Клинту становится нехорошо. О, Боже, он на это не подписывался. Ему сейчас только всплеска чужих негативных эмоций не хватает. Он борется с собой, чтобы не встать и, извинившись, не сбежать отсюда. Но потом думает о том, что быть человеком, к которому тянется Капитан Америка — вообще-то — огромная честь. Небольшая часть Клинта тут же принимается, подняв вверх руки, подскакивать на месте и восторженно, как перевозбужденный третьеклассник, орать «я! это я! он выбрал меня!».

— И у тебя есть… я? — произносит Клинт и тут же жалеет, что это прозвучало как вопрос.

К счастью, Стив улыбается.  
— Я просто был твоим товарищем по команде.

— Ну… сейчас мы официально поделились жизненным опытом, и вместе пьем пиво. Думаю, это делает нас друзьями.

— Сэм говорит, мне нужно еще… несколько, — медленно произносит Стив, и это звучит как признание.

— А Тони?

Стив фыркает и, сделав несколько больших глотков, допивает пиво.  
— О, да… Я иногда думаю, что он меня ненавидит.

Клинт открывает рот.  
— Серьезно?

Стив сдвигает бейсболку и осматривается.  
— Мы с Тони не друзья. Это другое.

Ух ты!

— Ну, — говорит Клинт. — Вот сейчас мы определенно стали друзьями. Ты рассказал мне все о своей личной жизни.

— Или о ее отсутствии… — Стив грустно улыбается, а потом серьезно смотрит на Клинта. — Спасибо тебе. Для меня это очень важно.

Клинт улыбается.  
— Ты живо расхочешь со мной дружить, когда я надеру тебе задницу на бильярде.

— Игра в траектории и углы, черт побери… Даже не знаю, как смогу с этим справиться… — абсолютно серьезно говорит Стив, и Клинт потрясенно хихикает.

— Я раньше никогда не слышал, чтобы ты шутил, — говорит он.

— Да в последнее время что-то не до шуток. Может, стоит начать?

— Определенно, — Клинт поднимает бутылку. — За дружбу и паршивые шутки.

Стив улыбается.  
— За это, — и чокается с ним бутылкой.

***

Клинта будит металлический лязг. Сзади сонно вздыхает Баки. Он наклоняется, чтобы что-то шепнуть ему на ухо, но Клинта грубо хватают за лодыжку и тащат из клетки.

— Нет!

Крик Баки будит его окончательно.

Нет.

У Клинта включаются инстинкты. Сразу два — бежать и сражаться. Он подчиняется второму, вырывается из цепкой хватки и бьет охранника по горлу. Потом крутится на одной ноге и сбивает на пол второго…

Сзади кто-то кричит, и Клинта хватают за шею. Он не противник «грязных» приемов, поэтому вспоминает все, чему учили его Барни и Наташа со Стивом, цепляет третьего охранника за запястье и тянет вниз. Потом бросает через плечо и с громким хрустом ломает руку.

Почувствовать себя победителем Клинту не удается — что-то сильно бьет его по пояснице и он падает, корчась от мучительной боли. Он дрожит и почти ничего не видит, а кто-то сверху крепко прижимает его к полу.

— Оставьте его! Айова! Клинт!

Он с трудом поворачивает голову и сквозь слезы смотрит вверх. Баки, прижимаясь к решетке, отчаянно пытается дотянуться до него. Он в ярости, и выглядит так, будто готов разломать клетку голыми руками.

Конечно, он не может этого сделать. Ему остается только смотреть, как трясущегося Клинта поднимают на ноги.

— Нет! — кричит Баки. Голос слышится будто издалека. Клинт — как в тумане… Его забрали… На этот раз он — тот, кого ведут в медицинский блок, хотя он совсем не болен… Все кругом кричат, но Баки — громче всех…

— Прекратите.

Раздается холодный, властный голос, и все на мгновение задерживают дыхание.

Клинт видит — и происходит это будто в кошмарном сне — как мимо него к клетке медленно идет офицер в сером. И смотрит на разъяренного Баки, продолжающего отчаянно вжиматься в решетку. Баки не отступает. В его взгляде такая ярость и тьма, подобных которым Клинт еще никогда не видел.

— Отпусти его, — твердо говорит Баки. — Или я порву тебя на куски.

Офицер оценивающе осматривает его с ног до головы, и в его взгляде появляется любопытство. Клинту становится страшно.

— А у тебя есть сердце, — медленно и удивленно тянет офицер. — Это интересно…

Он кивает охранникам и машет рукой в сторону Баки.  
— Возьмите и этого.

На двери клетки щелкает блокировка. И вот тогда кричит уже Клинт.

— Нет!!!

***

Последний нож попадает в цель.

— Неплохо, — усмехается человек, стоящий у компьютерного терминала. Агент кивает и идет собирать ножи. — Еще раз.

Человек — боец СТРАЙКа. Один из лучших. Агент знает его в лицо и знает, что он куратор. Агент думает, что тот нравится ему. Он компетентен и хорошо подходит для выполнения миссий. Знает, когда взять ответственность на себя, а когда отступить и передать все в руки Агента. И он никогда не пытается набрать очки, взаимодействуя с Агентом, а это неплохой бонус.

Странно, но Гидра, кажется, позволяет ему помнить некоторых людей, а лицо одного определенного настойчиво пытается стереть без следа.

— Хорошо, — говорит куратор. — Ты готов?

Он ждет, пока Агент не кивнет, и только тогда нажимает кнопку. Агенту нравится, когда его спрашивают. Другие тренеры никогда так не делают. Агент замирает. Появляются четыре голограммы. Две синие, две красные. Через секунду из стен позади красных уже торчат ножи. В тех местах, где у них должны быть шеи.

— Слишком просто, — тянет куратор. — Кто это настраивал?

— Дуганов, — отвечает Агент, собирая ножи. — Пытался напугать новобранца.

Куратор смеется.  
— Он мог напугать новобранца, просто проведя тебя мимо. Для этого не нужно холодное оружие. Ладно, давай попробуем эту…

На этот раз фигур девять. Четыре синих, пять красных. У Агента только четыре ножа, поэтому он бросает их, достает пистолет и стреляет в голографическую голову.

— Ну, это было неплохо.

— Слишком просто… — Агент пожимает плечами и идет за ножами. Когда он тянется за последним, перед глазами появляется лицо человека со светлыми волосами, который ухмыляется и дергает стрелу, застрявшую в дереве. Он до сих пор не помнит его имя. — Чёрт, — шипит Агент.

— Ты в порядке? — настороженно спрашивает куратор.

— Da. Ещё…

Тот нажимает на кнопки, и выплывает новый набор фигур. Затем следующий. Затем еще. И еще. Он вновь начинает говорить лишь через час.

— Я слышал, у техников проблемы с тобой. Какие-то навязчивые воспоминания?

Агент задумывается. Куратору не нужна эта информация. Куратор не имеет дела с его памятью, он не обработчик. Так зачем же он спрашивает?

— Da. А что?

Куратор пожимает плечами.  
— Просто пытаюсь поддержать беседу. Забыл, насколько ты суров и молчалив.

Агент ловко вертит ножи между пальцами. Больше никто не интересовался его воспоминаниями. Все говорили только о нем самом.

— Мужчина. Блондин.

Куратор задумчиво кивает.  
— Информация о нем не является необходимой?

— Нет. Но это не мешает миссиям. И я не знаю, почему это происходит.

— Должно быть, это кто-то особенный, раз ты все равно продолжаешь его помнить.

Агент берет бутылку воды и выпивает до дна. Он не собирается рассказывать куратору о том, что помнит, как целовал мужчину. Как бежал по какому-то полю, залитому лунным светом, держа его за руку. Это принадлежит ему. Но он думает, что куратор заслуживает доверия. По крайней мере, он не впадает в панику от того, что Агент кого-то помнит. Возможно, он поделится с ним информацией, если почувствует, что Агенту нечего скрывать. Своеобразное ты — мне, я — тебе.

— У него лук и стрелы. И он как снайпер лучше меня.

Куратор смеется.  
— Поверю, только когда сам увижу, приятель, — говорит он и выводит следующую симуляцию.


End file.
